Never Grounded
by Cold-hearted Queen Of Nerds
Summary: This is my version all the way from Hiccup falling to the ground to what happens after HTTYD 2. Lots of Hiccstrid moments, RuffnutxFishlegs, SnoutloutxHeather, TuffnutxMary. What I believed should have happened! My first FanFic, but I've been toying with
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Great Battle**

The Red Death was taking to the skies now; its wing span alone was breath-taking. Its roar shook the ground, nearly knocking the blonde Viking off her feet. Her eyes were locked on the sky, fearing for Hiccup and Toothless' safety. They had disappeared into the sky, far from where her eyes could see them, meshing with the clouds. They disappeared along with the Red Death. All of a sudden, the sky light up in flames. Astrid stood with her feet planted in the black dusty sand. She hadn't realized it, but she was trembling uncontrollably, fear and pain racked her body, turned her blood cold. She bite back her fear with all the might she could muster, in her weakened body. This was it! This was going to end the war between the Vikings and the dragons. For once, there could be peace. They could leave their homes without the unknowing of a dragon attack. They could live out the rest of their lives _with_ the dragons.

The massive dragon came hurdling down, back to the island. She gasped as its body slammed into the ground, creating a powerful gust of wind that blew debris bits of debris in her direction. She turned her back to the debris and knelt down, arms over her head protectively. When she felt the world grow still again, she quickly stood back up, eyes searching for the little black dragon. "Hiccup," she let out a strangled cry, surprising herself for the outburst.

A small figure came crashing to the ground. She took off running in that direction, feet kicking up dirt and debris behind her. Stoick was knelt down on the ground, near a small, black figure. She saw the chief drop to his knees and that stopped her dead in her tracks. Toothless slowly opened his bright green eyes, glancing around with a tired look on his face. The rest of the tribe followed behind them, but stopped behind Astrid and stared at the scene before them. Stared in disbelief !

Astrid's eyes searched for Hiccup; she searched for messy, russet hair, emerald green eyes, a freckled face, or a thin form – long, lanky arms and bony legs. Anything that was him! She couldn't find him. All of a sudden, everything seemed to end, right before her very eyes. Her eyes stung and swelled, threatening to burst. Her hands came up and covered her eyes. "Hiccup," she whispered to herself, trying to fight back the tears. She bite her bleeding upper lip and choked back a sob. She promised herself she wouldn't cry not in front of anyone, _ever_. No matter what happened, she was a warrior and had to remain calm. But it was too late, tears ran from her ocean blue eyes even against her best tries to stop.

A gasp from the crowd brought Astrid back to reality. She removed her hands from her face and looked at Stoick. He was cradling something in his arms. As he brought it up closer to his head, she noticed it shift. She could see Hiccup's head dangling out of Stoick's massive arms.

"He's alive!" Stoick shouted. Astrid's hands gripped at her chest, trying to calm her unsteady beating heart. She smiled, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. He was alive… he was alright. The crowd cheered behind her, which only made her more excited. She began to thank each and every God she could think of as she ran over to Hiccup, desperately wanting to see him.

As she walked around Stoick, she noticed that Hiccup was unconscious; but, quickly, her eyes trailed from Hiccup to the dirt around him. Blood was pooling beneath him, near his feet. The smell of rotten, burnt flesh stung her nostrils. Hiccup's left foot was gone. What remained was bone and little flesh, burnt black and to a crisp. The wound was oozing warm blood. She had seen wounds before, but never like this.

"Stand back," Stoick instructed Astrid, but she was frozen to the spot, her eyes locked on Hiccup's oozing wound.

"We have to get him cleaned up before the wound gets infected. He needs to be seen by the healers," Gobber explained, somehow managing to stay calm. Stoick seemed to be doing pretty well at staying level headed, as well. Stoick placed Hiccup gently on the ground. Gobber bent down next to him and prepared his axe-hand next to the burnt limb. That was when Astrid realized what he was going to do.

She quickly looked away, missing the horrid sight; but, she could hear the sound of metal slicing through Hiccup's flesh and bone. It made her blood curdle, but she resisted the urge to cry out at it. She was happy, at least, that Hiccup was far too unconscious to notice. She wondered if he suffered a concussion or if it was just trauma. Toothless seemed startled by their actions, but did not attempt to stop them. He seemed to understand the severity of Hiccup's injuries as much as a dragon could understand.

"We need to hurry him back to the village," Stoick said. He hurriedly wrapped the end of Hiccup's leg in some cloth, tightly and securely, before standing back up and cradling the boy in his arms.

"I'll do it!" Astrid sputtered to the Chief. He slowly turned around to face her. She recognized his gaze as doubt. He seemed prepared to shout her down, quickly; but, Astrid responded before he could.

"My dragon is the fastest. I can get him back on Berk in less than ten minutes," she quickly explained. In reality, she knew Toothless was the fastest; but, he couldn't fly at the moment and she didn't know how to. Her Deadly Nadder was the best hope they had. She knew she could get him back as soon as possible. She knew she wouldn't trust anyone else with him. Not her Hiccup. Wait her Hiccup? He minded screamed at the thought but was pushed away as quickly as it came.

Stoick stared at her for a moment, questioning whether or not to trust her with his son. Hiccup began to stir in Stoick's arms, groaning in pain. That seemed to rush the Chief's decision. "Alright," he replied to her.

Astrid whistled loudly into the sky, beckoning her Deadly Nadder to come to her. The beast came flying over from the back of the crowd and landed beside her. Astrid quickly climbed onto the dragon's back and prepared for Stoick to hand Hiccup to her. He began to hand Astrid his son; but, then, he suddenly paused. When Astrid's eyes locked with Stoick's, she froze up in fear at the man's stern look. "Take care of my son," he said, roughly. It wasn't asking, it wasn't requesting, it was him demanding to her to save his _son_. It sent frightening chills down her spine; but, at the same time, it made her feel more confident than ever before. She never felt this exhilarated before. No battle or competition ever made her feel like this. It wasn't just a _challenge_ or a _bet_ ; this meant the world to her. She was going to save Hiccup.

"With my life," she replied in a loud, proud tone. He nodded to her, happiness bubbling behind what appeared like emotionless eyes. Stoick slowly handed Hiccup to Astrid, who took him gently onto her lap. She leaned his head against the space between her Chest and Shoulder while her arm wrapped around his back and gently gripped his bony shoulder, holding him securely against her. She placed her free hand on the Deadly Nadder for balance. As Stoick stepped away, Astrid instructed her Nadder to fly and they took off into the air.

She kissed Hiccup's forehead, promising him they would make it back in time. She grew insanely nervous when she felt the warmth of his blood pooling on her thigh. His wound was still widely open; she was choking back tears at the thought of it, desperate to remain as calm as possible. "Stay with me," she begged him as they whipped through the air.

"Always" Hiccup replied into her chest, startling her. She couldn't tell if he was awake or in some sort of half-conscious state and wasn't registering thoughts properly. She could hear him whimpering into her chest. His sounds were muffled, but incredibly audible to her.

Through the blistering winds over the ocean, all she could hear was his breathing, reminding her he was still alive. For Now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Healers**

Astrid stood outside the Healers' cabin while they worked on Hiccup throughout the night. She was pacing back and forth, her Deadly Nadder watching her intently. Astrid's clothing was stained with Hiccup's blood, though she pretended not to notice. They had managed to arrive in record time. She showed up at the Healer's doorstep, banging on the front door and screaming with a half-dead boy in her arms: _Help me, you have to save Hiccup_.

An hour had to of passed by this point, and they were still working! She was practically going insane out here. It was freezing, her braid was tangled painfully and pulling on her scalp, the nail on her index finger was bent back, and she had a cut down the side of her face; despite all that, she hardly noticed it at all. She didn't care. She was too busy worrying about the freckled boy – the screw up – the Chief's son – she was worried about Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. She never thought she'd find herself thinking those thoughts. She never thought she would be hyperventilating at the possibility she would never see him again. She had never been this scared before in her life.

Finally, one of the healers stepped outside. Astrid snapped her attention away from the ground and to the Healer, her neck audibly popped at the movement. The Healer had a small smile on his face, which calmed Astrid's uneven heartbeat. "We got him stable, now. He's going to be alright," the Healer told her, softly. Astrid sighed, loudly, and very much unlike herself. She wanted to see him, more than anything in the world. She would give up every second of sleep that she sincerely and quite obviously needed. Sensing this, the Healer answered her thoughts, "he's not awake; but you can see him."

Astrid nearly knocked the Healer down as she ran past him and into the cottage. The room was incredibly tense. The air was heavy and stunk of that sickly metallic stench she recognized as blood. Their instruments were sitting on dirtied rags on an old table. She stepped past them, searching for the Haddock boy.

When she caught sight of his russet hair, she swiftly walked over to him. The tears that she had struggled to hold back finally broke free from her eyes. She didn't sob, able to choke back all sounds for the time being, while the tears poured out of her eyes like waterfalls.

Astrid sat down in the stool beside Hiccup, eyeing him curiously. He looked peaceful, actually peaceful on that very uncomfortable bed. His chest was slightly rising and falling as he breathed. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek. Tears fell across her cheeks and onto his face as she sloppily kissed him, desperately preying she didn't let out a cry. He was alive; everything was going to be alright.

 **So that the chapter 2! Remember to Review guys! If you like I will post Chapter 3 soon. Let me know!**

 **Heidi x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A New Astrid**

Since that night, Hiccup was being kept in his own bedroom, snuggled up in piles of furs in his own bed. He looked the most natural there and was the easiest to care for when in his room. Toothless was able to be with him, too. It made everything seem perfectly natural. As the days went by, Astrid realized she was visiting Hiccup every single day, even, on occasion, more than once. She couldn't sleep at night. She was always sitting by his bedside and staring at his emotionless face until she passed out, hunched over in her stool and laying partially on the bed.

On one instance, she crawled into bed with him and snuggled against his sleeping form. She didn't want to move him from the middle of the bed, so she occupied the little space that was on the side. Of course, she woke up on the floor that morning, Toothless licking at her face.

The Healers constantly reminded her that his wounds were getting better. It always flushed relief over her knowing he was steadily getting better. What was frightening to her was that he hardly stayed awake. On a few occasions, he had awoken and was, basically, sleep walking.

After a while, the Healers stopped visiting and left Stoick with the responsibility of changing his wounds and ensuring that it didn't get infected. Astrid was almost always there when it came time to do so. If he wasn't able to, she could always do it. He seemed thankful for it, even if he didn't always directly say so. Gobber visited on a few occasions, as well, measuring Hiccup's leg. He was going to surprise him with a special prosthetic.

In a short amount of time, Astrid realized she was steadily going insane. She would talk to Hiccup as he lied in bed, mostly explaining what he was missing. Sometimes, she would even spurt nonsense, anything so that she didn't have to sit in silence to listen to him _breathing_. His breathing, as beautiful as it was, only reminded her that he was far away. It was the way a person breathed whilst they slept.

"I think I love you," she spurted one day; then, she quickly slapped herself for it, catching Toothless' attention. The dragon waddled over to her, staring at her intently, as if something was wrong. Astrid sighed, scratching the beasts chin. Hiccup wasn't awake, obviously, and wouldn't hear it – he didn't hear anything that she said. Yet, her heart was beating rapidly, as if he did hear it. She felt a stinging nervousness, as if waiting for some sort of reply. Although, he never said a word; the boy was still snoozing, as always. Astrid stared down at him, sadly. She reached for his hand, fingers nervously touching his skin. He was always really scrawny; but, at this point, he was starting to appear sickly. He had become extremely skinny and bony. The sight was frightening. "Wake up… now," she pleaded. "I… I'm pretty sure…. Yeah, I love you."

The next morning, as she finished breakfast and proceeded to Hiccup's house, Astrid's thoughts wandered feverishly. She couldn't wait any longer. It had to be said. _Now._ No more of this waiting and praying. She was going to _make_ him wake up. She would grab him by his shoulders and shake him until he finally came back to her – that was a good plan, right? Maybe not, but, at that point, it was all that she had – she was desperate. As she trailed the path up to Hiccup's house, she noticed the crowd gathering around his front door.

A thought crossed her mind, "he's awake?" She pushed her way through the crowd of massive Vikings. Sure enough, standing there by the front door was that freckled faced boy, standing on one fleshy foot and one metal foot.

She was overwhelmed in that moment, threatening to burst into wild emotions. She wasn't sure why, but she ended up punching Hiccup in the shoulder. As he whined and scolded her, she commented to him, "that's for scaring me."

"What!? Are you always going to be this way-?" he shrieked, beginning to question her. She didn't really contemplate her actions beforehand; Astrid just reached for his tunic, grabbed him, and yanked him in. As she kissed him, Astrid felt a shiver run down her spine and her heart beat rapidly. She didn't really give Hiccup a chance to react; but, as she pulled back and opened her eyes, she caught sight of the boy's eyelids fluttering open.

He smiled, sheepishly. "I could get used to it…" Astrid smiled back at him. She knew that she could get used to this, too. She could get used to this new life that was creeping its way over: these feelings that were slowly engulfing her entire mind-set. There was a few teasing _ahs_ and _oohs_ from the crowd, but the two teens hardly seemed to notice.

As someone handed Hiccup his saddle and Toothless came barreling through the crowd, knocking some people over, Astrid remembered what she was going to tell him. It was now or never, right? However, her thoughts were drowned out in Hiccup's laughter as he happily clutched his saddle to his chest. "I can just tell him later," she mentally told herself, smiling at the scrawny boy.

 **Here we go Ladies and Gentleman, Chapter 3! Should I continue? Let me know! Up to you guys now.**

 **Heidi x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Life goes on**

It had been almost two months since Hiccup awoke from his comatose state. Everything continued as normal, for the most part. Hiccup still tripped over his own foot and _metal_ , he still snuck away for evening flights with Toothless, and continued working at the forge when Gobber needed his help. He also began a Dragon Academy; eager to learn all there was to know about dragons and just as eager to share that knowledge with everyone.

"Wow, it's still here," Astrid mumbled to herself. She had wandered down to the beach and was standing on the peachy shores, the waves extremely gentle today. There was an old, wooden raft leaning against the rocks. She recognized it from her childhood – from _their_ childhood. Once upon a time when she and Hiccup were too young to know any better: too young to fight dragons. Back when she was too young to hate him for his short comings.

She remembered how they built the raft so they could play pirates and how upset they were when the raft didn't float. Their parents were far too busy to help them with such a pointless task. At the time, it meant so much to them – it was really silly.

"I was sure wrong about you," she thought as she fell back and landed in the warm sand. "I was always pushing you away – too busy worrying about myself to see what you _really_ were." She trembled at the thought. "Now… look at me, helplessly infatuated with you. _Geez_ …" Astrid rolled onto her side and got comfortable in the sand. "Maybe… I always felt something and was just to-… _stupid_ to see it." She rolled onto her side, enjoying the warmth of sand. It wasn't often that the frozen Berk was warm.

It might not have been _tropical paradise_ warm, but it was definitely new for the Vikings that lived on Berk. Astrid closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the sounds of the waves. She heard Stormfly make a welcoming squawk. She opened her eyes and saw a boot and piece of metal approaching her. She recognized him immediately and leaned up, smiling at the freckled boy. She saw a familiar black dragon walking up behind the Viking, a curious look over his face.

"Everything alright?" Hiccup asked her.

"Just enjoying the warm weather," she told him with a small smile.

The freckled boy plopped down in the sand beside her. Astrid recognized the odd grunt he made as he got comfortable in the sand. His leg had healed extremely well in the past few months; but, she knew that it was still troublesome for him, especially if he spent too much time walking on it.

Lately, he had been extremely focused on experimenting with battling. She had a feeling that he was overdoing it. Astrid eyed him suspiciously. "How about you?"

"Fine," he replied sharply. "It's been really quiet today. Oh! –and I finished blueprints for this shield I've been working on. I'm going to start it real soon: maybe after Bork week." Astrid smiled briefly at his excitement; but, her curiosity over his well-being got the better of her.

"So, you haven't been overdoing it, then? On your foot… It's only been a few months, after all."

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Everything has been going great." Hiccup leaned back in the sand, placing his arms behind his head. He locked his eyes on the sky, admiring the clouds.

"Then, you wouldn't mind me checking your leg?" Astrid asked with a smirk.

"Um," Hiccup stuttered. "…It's really not necessary," he began, searching his mind for excuses. "Plus, the bandages are hard to tie back up again. I don't want it falling off. I really have it under control, Astrid!"

The blonde leaned over him, just slightly, staring at his face. She was searching for some sort of sign – for him to crack and _confess_ without a single word. He was insisting that he was alright. For her, that good enough cause to _search_ _him_.

"Not that I think you're a liar, but…" she trailed off. She knew the way he tied his foot on; she knew exactly how he did it only because she helped him when it all began. Before he could blink, Astrid had undone the bindings that connected his stub to his prosthetic. She held it triumphantly in front of his face. He stared, blindly, at the metal contraption for a moment, amazed at how quickly she had _undressed_ him.

She let the piece fall onto his chest, receiving a light " _oomph"_ from the boy. He quickly moved it from his chest, placing it in the sand. Astrid undid the ties he made on his pants leg and lifted it up, just enough to expose his leg.

"I really can take care of myself, Astrid," he retorted, completely un-menacingly. She almost chuckled at his tone, but chose to resist. Hiccup leaned up until he was in a seated position and observed her carefully. She was surprised that he didn't try to stop her; although, she figured that could have easily been out of fear.

"I did promise that I would take it upon myself to ensure everything was alright," she reminded him as she ran her fingers along the amputation. Hiccup unconsciously trembled beneath her touch. His wound had healed rather nicely. She could feel how thick his scars had become and noticed the way his weight had shifted. Despite that, she knew he wasn't taking it easy.

"You haven't been taking it easy, have you?" she scolded him. Hiccup bit his lip, resisting the urge to retort against her statement. Unfortunately, she was right. His stub was clearly red and swollen. She was certain that it was painful, too. He was sore, incredibly sore. Gobber had warned that it would be a while before he got used to walking with a piece of metal for a foot.

"My life can't just stop," Hiccup suddenly commented, surprising Astrid. She paused for a moment, twisting her waist around so she could look him in the eyes. He was frowning, sadly; but, at the same time, he had a sort of fire in his eyes.

Astrid could tell, just as clear as everyone else could, that he was confident to be the best Viking he could be. He was his own kind of Viking. He was the best dragon rider in the town – the smartest – the bravest, perhaps. Astrid realized, as well, that he was the strongest because she couldn't survive losing a foot. She would have killed that night fury. She was weaker than him – she knew that was why she hated him for so long: just as long as she didn't have to admit to herself that she loved him.

Astrid gently set Hiccup's leg back on the sand, letting his pant leg slide back down to its original spot. She placed a hand on his chest, accidentally placing all her weight on him. Hiccup fell back, flat on his back, and Astrid came down with him. They bumped noses and she took that opportunity to brush her lips sloppily against his. It was too brief for him to be able to kiss back, only because Astrid tore away.

She knew that everything would be alright; it was okay if she loved Hiccup... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Screw everything else that once made sense in her world; now, this is what made sense. _This was real_ _.._

 **Sorry slightly longer chapter this time, but be prepared the next is just the same. Can't stop writing these!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, chapter! Mysteries Trip in the next chapters, pushing Hiccstird to the limit, will there big secrets comes out? Maybe?**

 **Heidi x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- New Experiences**

BANG, BANG, BANG! Hiccup groaned and covered his head with his pillow... BANG, BANG, BANG! It was then that he realised the banging was someone at his bedroom door, not his Nightfury Toothless banging on the roof.

"Hiccup?" A familiar blond voice called from behind the door. Oh gods he was late! He quickly fumbled around at the end of the bed for his shirt and fur hastily clawing it on, he tried to pull his trousers on lying on the bed hastily fastening his belt, and he stood up immediately losing his balance forgetting his prosthetic was still propped up against the bed. He fell to the floor with a thud and cursed as he hit the floor.

It was at that moment that, Astrid opened the door to see him fall. He looked up at her his cheeks red with embarrassment, she giggled at him which only made him blush more, Hiccup watched her as she crossed the room in one graceful fluid movement her blond hair tied beautifully up in her normal braid and her fringe covering her one eye, oh Gods how he loved that, Hiccup had always had a crush on Astrid for as long as he could remember, he loved her, but... He knew he wasn't the Viking that girls wanted. Who wanted a scrawny boy with freckles and goofy teeth? He had grown but that just made him look even thinner, so he kept his feelings hidden from her, she'd probably kill him anyway.

He watched her as she fastened the leather straps that held his prosthetic in place, he marvelled at her skilled hands, she was even better at putting his own prosthetic on than him. He trained a Night fury, he defeated the red death, but he was still less than useless in hand to hand combat. How was he ever going to impress her? She helped him up then walked to the door.

"Come on Hiccup we're already late thanks to you!" He looked down at his feet but she had a hint of sarcasm in her voice and as he looked up a smile had spread across her face, oh she was so beautiful when she smiled even in her armour and spiked skirt she was so... Perfect. He finished his train of thought and walked over to the door and down the stairs out into the cool Berk morning air.

Astrid followed Hiccup out of the house and quickly leapt onto her dragon Stormfly throwing her a fish as she did so, she looked over to Hiccup as he waited for Toothless to finish his breakfast and she let out a soft sigh, she had always liked Hiccup, he wasn't like the other Vikings, he was different, and in a good way, kind, caring, funny, compassionate, innocent and he was always so gracious when he lost anything, never once complaining.

Astrid never teased him liked the others did, but when she first had feelings for him, she tried to bury them by focusing on becoming the best warrior shield maiden she could, she became more like the others which she would never forgive herself for. But now she couldn't hold her feelings in, Astrid Hofferson had fallen in love, and it was then that she decided today Hiccup would become hers.

"How's the leg?" She asked her voice soft.

"Well apart from not being there fine I guess" his dry sarcasm evident in his voice, she punched him on the shoulder "oww" he complained his forest green eyes looked up apologetic.

"That's for not taking me seriously" she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him lightly on the lips, "and that's for making me laugh earlier" she stared at his dazed expression and then blushed as he did, "race ya" she yelled and took off in the direction of the academy.

"Hey no fair" he called after her, but she'd already taken off. "Let's show her how it's done Toothless" and with that they shot straight into the sky, Stormfly was fast but nobody outruns a Nightfury, he soon caught up to her and kept at her pace.

Hiccup didn't know what it was but something was telling him now was a good time to try something new, he unhooked his safety lines and locked Toothless' tail in place, they'd practiced this many times but never succeeded in Hiccup not falling off.

Hiccup jumped and landed with a "ugh" as he landed behind Astrid, he pecked her on the cheek not knowing where his courage came from and jumped off the other side, he landed cleanly on Toothless hooking himself back in. "Show off" he heard her tease as they flew through the academy entrance, Hiccup just in front.

"So what's the surprise?" Fishlegs asked "and why did we need all this gear?"

"So you are all wondering why I asked you to bring all this stuff." Hiccup asked looking round at the blank faces.

"Well duh" Snotlout blurted out from atop his dragon Hookfang.

"We are all going on a survival training exercise and we will be doing this in pairs". He looked around at his fellow teens all still looked confused except Astrid who was smiling and a little red, was she blushing?

Hiccup dismissed the thought and continued "you all get one small hatchet and a knife between you along with two flasks and a flint, the aim of the exercise is to build a shelter and find a water source to sustain yourself, you may use your dragons to fish and in case of wild dragons but for nothing else." Now there was excitement in the air and Hiccup could see it on their faces too, pleased with himself he announced where the trip was taking place.

"We will be spending the weekend on a small island I discovered with Toothless last week, I call it terror isle because the islands only inhabitants are a colony of terrible terrors, they're not aggressive and will only attack if provoked," he stared at Snotlout when he said this.

"Okay" he huffed, "no terrorising the terrors."

Satisfied Hiccup announced the pairs, "Ruff, Tuff you will be one pair, Fishlegs and Snotlout the other, that leaves Astrid who's stuck with me." He didn't turn around to see her reaction but realised Ruff was giggling at him, no something behind him, he turned to see Astrid blushing madly but he couldn't think why.

When Hiccup announced Astrid would be with him alone for the WHOLE WEEKEND she just couldn't stop herself from blushing, luckily only Ruff noticed and started giggling at her. Ruff was the only other person who knew how she felt and did her best to contain herself before somebody noticed. Astrid couldn't believe her luck, and then Hiccup noticed Ruff silently giggling and caught her blushing, to her horror he innocently suggested.

"If you don't want to go with me, we could switch with somebody else" his eyes dropped and his goofy smile vanished when he said this making Astrid wonder...

"No I want to go with you" she blurted out much too fast, at this his face lit up and his smile returned.

"In that case we better go and make a start." He was so cute when he tried to sound like a leader, she leapt onto Stormfly and followed him out of the academy the others close behind.

Astrid chatted to Hiccup about the island as they went, it sounded so beautiful and just like paradise, she didn't mind being soft with Hiccup, with him it's different, only he is allowed to see this side of her, she had a reputation to uphold after all, she may have feelings but she was still tough to the core, nobody will know but him.

After a minute of silence she spoke up, "How far is it?" She wasn't really paying much attention to where she was going until he announced.

"We're here milady," she looked away at his words not wanting him to see her expression of pure delight at that last remark, not in front of the others she told herself.

When she looked out to the island, a gasp escaped her lips. The island was just how he described it, a few beaches surrounded the island with a small hill rising up from the island and it was covered in dense forest the same colour as Hiccups eyes.

Hiccup led them to a small clearing at the base of the hill where a cave was hidden from sight, "This is the home of the terrible terrors, we will meet here at the end of the weekend" he announced to the group, "you're on your own now and must proceed on foot but your dragons may fly above until you find a spot to settle in as they will not fit through the trees."

Hiccup waited until the others had gone before turning to face Astrid, he would have spoken but he was lost in her beautiful blue eyes. They shone in the mid-day sun glistening like the light of the moon bouncing on the waves, a quick "ahem" from her brought him back to reality making him blush.

"I know a place," he whispered and gestured for her to follow, he dived into the trees stumbling because of his now missing leg, it snagged on a root and he would have fell on his face if it weren't for Astrid who skilfully caught him and lifted him to his feet.

"Careful dragon boy" Astrid whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine, "slow down, we don't want to have injuries before we've even started" she teased, great he thought, typical, he had to make a fool of himself in front of her didn't he?

Then she did something he didn't expect she kissed him, it was only on the cheek but still... "Lead the way" she prompted.

Toothless came up behind them and lifted Hiccup up onto his back, "Thanks bud." He helped Astrid up and they proceeded through the forest, the other dragons couldn't fit but Nightfuries are smaller than most dragons but not any less deadly of course.

A quick nod to Toothless and the dragon knew where to go, and picked his way through the forest toward the west side of the island. However none of the teens not even Hiccup noticed a black cloud forming on the horizon. It may have been hours away but the wind had picked up sending the storm their way.

 **Last one for today, Guys! Sorry! Update with more chapters in the next couple of days. Got GCSE exams in the next few days, so busy studying! Remember to review, love to hear your opinions, the good and the bad!**

 **Heidi x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Home Sweet Home**

Astrid sat behind Hiccup hugging his waist so she wouldn't fall off as Toothless scrambled through the forest, she was resting her chin on his shoulder, and was about to drift into a peaceful sleep when something lifted her chin up, it was Hiccup "We have arrived milady."

At that moment they emerged from the trees into a small cove facing the west side of the island, there was a small cave just big enough for the four of them across the water from where she was sitting.

"Home sweet home," he announced with a sigh, they both dismounted and sat on the beach, it had been a long walk, well for Toothless so the dragon just lay down in the sun to sleep, "we better start making camp, I'll wake up Toothless to help catch fish, could you see what there is for bedding?" He asked, so she took the hatchet and went to the nearest fir tree and cut down some branches to use the furry leaves as bedding.

When Astrid came back from her fourth trip to the trees Hiccup had made a make shift basket out of reeds and was filling in with fish that Toothless and Stormfly had caught. There must be a pond nearby she thought not really caring as Hiccup probably new every inch of the island, the next trip she took her dragon with her to help with firewood. Hiccup had just started weaving the bedding together but he was having trouble.

"Here let me" Astrid heard him attempt to protest but ignored him, she herself had done weaving as a small child but was really more interested in destruction.

"I'm so useless," Hiccup muttered, "ouch, what was that for?"

Astrid hit him hard on the arm, "Don't you ever say that again Hiccup" she was quite annoyed at his words, "you've never been useless, and don't let anyone tell you different" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Now go get me some firewood" she watched him leave the cave, "what am I going to do Stormfly?" she let out a long sigh "why can't he see how amazing he is?"

Hiccup sang to himself as he searched for firewood holding his cheek where Astrid hand kissed him, Toothless hummed along with him trying to be helpful, but mostly jumping on Hiccup making him drop all the wood he had collected.

"Aww come on Toothless just hold still while I tie this wood to your saddle." Finally the wood was secured and he led the dragon back through the woods, the most deadly dragon in the world to his enemies and acts like an oversized kitten with him, what happened to the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?

Hiccup just looked at this dragon prancing through the trees and rolled his eyes, "come on Toothless it's time for dinner" that did it, before he could say Nightfury he had been tossed onto the dragons back and was speeding through the forest on an over excited Toothless.

They burst through the trees and straight into the cove, Toothless stopped suddenly sending Hiccup flying face first into the sand, "ugh" he groaned, he was then suddenly aware of Astrid laughing uncontrollably from the cave entrance.

"Snot funny," he complained, spitting out mouthfuls of sand which of course sent Astrid into more hysterics, and he sat up rubbing his chin. Astrid had a fire going and some water boiling above the fire with some of the fish cooking on a makeshift spit, Toothless approached his pile fish and tucked in alongside Stormfly, once the fish had cooked they were both sitting on their coats eating and laughing about what the others would be doing mostly about how Fishlegs would cope with Snotlout.

Once they had finished she went to sit out on the beach and gestured for Hiccup to join her, the sun was just starting to set, sending beautiful gold and reds and orange lights onto the water, the lights reflected off the surface and onto the white chalk walls of the cove, creating a brilliant colour display of the setting sun, "it reminds me of you" he stammered.

Astrid heart did a somersault in her chest, "Me?"

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen, of course it reminds me of you."

Astrid couldn't contain herself, she crushed her lips against Hiccup's; hugging him tight and knocking them both onto the soft sand, his arms found their way round her waist pulling them closer together and her hands ran through his hair exploring every inch of his russet locks, she never wanted this moment to end but the need for air forced them apart, she stared into his eyes, lost in the his gaze.

"I had no Idea that..." He trailed off, "I thought that maybe I wasn't good enough. Not in my wildest dream did I think that..."

Astrid held back tears as he spoke, "you would love me back" they both finished, and then they were kissing again more passionately than before, she ran her hands through his hair again. This continued for a while before Toothless and Stormfly both huffed.

Astrid sat up and once again found herself lost in his eyes, he stroked her cheek and finally spoke "I love you" his voice was soft and gentle, "I love you more, and that will never change" as they sat there watching the sun disappear Astrid couldn't help feeling smug, she was his, and he was hers.

 **Awwww, I loved writing this scene! Next chapter up later today or tomorrow.** **Remember** **I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Heidi x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Storm**

The mighty roar of Thunder pierced the sky waking the two Vikings that were sleeping in each other's arms peacefully.

"Inside quick," Astrid took hold of Hiccup's hand and they both ran for their cave just as the heavens opened up and rained down upon them, "that was close" she said as Hiccup finally persuaded Toothless to come in out of the rain.

"Thor must be having a tantrum or something" he smiled slightly at his own joke before he started to panic, "oh gods what about the others? I have to find them" Hiccups obvious concern for others above himself always amazed her.

"They'll be fine Hiccup, they can take care of themselves don't worry" Astrid placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I have to help them!" Hiccup ran to the cave entrance but Astrid stopped him, hugging him from behind.

"You will only endanger yourself," she couldn't just let him go, not after what he confessed to her.

"I don't care!" Hiccup tried to break free, "let me go Astrid, they could be in trouble, I can't just sit here" he was fighting her now desperately trying to fight the storm to help his friends.

"Hiccup you'll only get yourself hurt, or even killed, I didn't go through the weeks of crying and praying to the Gods that you'd wake up to lose you to a storm."

Now she was crying again, fearless Astrid Hofferson never cried, not when her grandmother died, not when she went through unbearable injury, but those two weeks when he wouldn't wake up brought her to her knees, she couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep and when she did she had horrible nightmares when he never woke up, it was those memories that made her cry again.

She sobbed into his back, when he realised what was happening Hiccup stopped fighting her and turned in her grip, he hugged her tight to him, "I can't lose you" she sobbed into his chest now, she felt him lift her chin to force her to look into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't cry, I'm right here I'm staying right here with you" she looked into those emerald green eyes, "I love you" she hugged him closer.

"I love you too," his voice soft, neither of them moved until she punched him on the shoulder.

"That's for trying to leave me" then she kissed him, she moved her hands to his head and started running her hands through his russet locks. He moved his hands round her waist hugging her closer to him, he ran his hands down her curves and rested them on her hips, after what seemed years but was more like minutes they broke apart, "and that's for everything else"

Hiccup still couldn't believe that Astrid cried over him, the thought of her losing sleep over him made him feel incredibly guilty. He realised that she was shivering in his arms, quickly without caring for his own warmth he removed his fur and placed it carefully around her shoulders.

"Thank you" she snuggled into his embrace using his chest for a pillow, he lightly kissed her forehead. Then moved down to her neck, she tilted her neck to give him more access but felt him shiver against her. Hiccup was freezing but he didn't care, as long as Astrid was warm he didn't care, "Hiccup your-" but he silenced her with his lips, she pulled away trying to remove his coat.

"No don't"

"But your freezing" she protested, he shook his head.

"I have a better idea, Toothless."

The dragon seemed to know what he wanted, he plodded over to them and lay on his back wings open inviting them in. Astrid raised her eyebrow, Hiccup flashed a grin at her and hoisted her into his arms. Astrid squeaked in surprise, since when did Hiccup have the strength to pick her up?

Hiccup carried her over to the dragons open embrace and snuggled into him still holding Astrid close to him, Toothless closed his wings plunging them into darkness, "this was your brilliant idea? Trap me in the protective embrace of a dragon, a lot of effort just for a cuddle."

Hiccup chuckled "it worked didn't it? And now you can't escape," he flashed her a grin through the darkness, he was right she was stuck with no way to escape, but why would she want to?

"Neither can you, you're stuck with me Haddock" she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him tight to her, "you're going nowhere" her eyelids started to droop.

"I wouldn't dream of it", protected in their own little sound proof bubble of Toothless the two fell into a pleasant sleep wrapped in the others embrace.

Meanwhile Snotlout and Fishlegs were taking cover in a hollowed out tree, "How long before this storm blows over?" Fishlegs was worrying over Meatlug his dragon, "what if she's cold? What if she's hungry? What if she needs a hug?"

Snotlout snorted, "Shut it Fishlegs, she's probably off eating rocks, now get over here and help me barricade the entrance" Fishlegs lumbered over to Snotlout who was creating a rock shield of Meatlug's breakfast, "I hope the others are having an easier time of this than us, although I'm worrying more about the twins".

The twins were actually quite safe, they had taken shelter in the terrible terrors home, luckily for them the terrors had loved the fish oil Ruff used on her hair and had let them stay, so now they sat and shared some fish with their new friends.

 **Sorry slightly fluffy one. Just a gap filler. Next lot will be more** **interesting!**

 **Heidi x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Morning After**

The storm was still raging on Terror isle, but as morning came, it brought with it the welcome sight of the sun shining down upon the island. Astrid hugged Hiccup tight in her sleep waking him from his slumber, he opened one eye to find he couldn't see anything. The slight humming of a sleeping dragon reminded him of where he was, he tried to move and only found himself stuck in someone's arms. Hiccup looked down and smiled to himself, Astrid was sleeping with her arms wrapped around Hiccup and her head on his chest. Hiccup lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed her forehead, she smiled in her sleep and let out a soft sigh, he wrapped his arms around her as carefully as he could trying not to wake her, and he failed of course. Astrid slowly opened her eyes to find her face buried into Hiccups chest, immediately she felt the all too familiar burn of a blush rush to my cheeks as she remembered the night before, she looked up at him to find his eyes locked onto her, oh his eyes! Astrid immediately found herself gazing into those adorable emerald eyes, he leaned down to kiss her lightly brushing his lips against her, and she returned the kiss once again losing herself in his loving embrace. The kiss turned from innocent to passionate as she lost control of herself not wanting the moment to end, they broke apart panting heavily, and his lips moved to her ear his breath warm against her skin.

"Good morning" Hiccup panted in her ear, Astrid let out a small giggle, very un-Astrid like

"I never want to leave this cave" she tried to sound assertive but failed as her cheeks burned once again, when his goofy smile spread across his face.

"Neither do I!" He sighed before continuing, "But I'm worried about the others."

Astrid couldn't say no when he was being so selfless, so she reluctantly agreed, "fine but I'm coming too," Hiccups face lit up at this.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," a warm feeling spread through Astrid's body as he said that. Hiccup knocked on Toothless wing, "excuse me, can we please get up now?" The dragon huffed but complied, his wings opened bathing the couple in the morning sun, they untangled themselves from each other's arms, and Hiccup checked Toothless's saddle before mounting.

Astrid ran over to Stormfly, "Ready girl?"

Stormfly nodded in agreement, they took off in search of their friends, and it didn't take long as smoke had begun to rise from the centre of the island.

When they landed by the Terrors cave Tuffnut and Ruffnut were leant against their dragon, the Hideous Zippleback with its two heads Barf and Belch, the twins had their faces stuffed full of fish and seemed to be having quite a feast between them.

Astrid rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "mutton heads" Hiccup couldn't quite help chuckling at this, "Hey you two lazy oafs care to help us find Fishlegs and Snotlout?"

The twins groaned and got sluggishly to their feet, they had both been quite content until those two had arrived and ruined breakfast, "fine" they both grumbled in unison.

Once in the sky, Toothless spotted two dragons by a hollowed out tree, landing as silently as they could they noticed that rocks had been piled up as a shield against the storm.

All four of them sneaked up to the entrance and peaked over, immediately they fell about in fits of laughter for what they saw had to be the funniest thing they had ever seen; Snotlout and Fishlegs had their arms around each other with Snotlouts head on Fishlegs's shoulder drooling happily. Both boys had woken at their laughter and split apart, instantly dropping their heads in embarrassment. The twins now VERY glad they had come along were holding onto each other for support.

"Yo...you-" Astrid tried to get her words out but just laughed harder, "you two looked so sweet together" she finally chocked out.

Snotlout scowled furiously at her, "Can we go now?" He asked angrily.

Hiccup was breathing heavily, "Sure, just let me catch my breath." When they had all calmed down, they said goodbye to Terror isle and set off back home, Snotlout was moody all the way back as he knew they would never let this go.

It was still early morning when the gang arrived back on Berk, the damage was not as bad as they feared but Hiccup knew he had his work cut out for him at the forge. The doors of the great hall were still shut and nothing stirred or made a sound, the village was too quiet, no bustling morning shoppers at the market trying to buy the best that was on offer, no squeal of excited young Vikings chasing their dragons, no happy faces greeted them as they walked the streets, it was like a ghost village. The sun was bright and low, bathing Hiccup in a pool of light, he turned to the doors of the great hall placed his hand on the handle, dragged the colossal doors open flooding the great hall with light.

The doors of the great hall swung open creaking and groaning as they were pulled back, the sun's light burst in temporarily blinding the Vikings inside, when they recovered they still could not make out the figure standing before them. Something about his presence frightened them, there was a greatness about this mysterious man that baffled them, he stepped through the doorway his metal prosthetic ringing out through the silent hall. All eyes were on Hiccup, the light faded as the sun retreated behind the clouds, and it was then that they recognised him.

"Hiccup?" Stoick's voice broke the silence, Hiccup nodded confused, had he done something wrong? He thought about this before a bear like hug crushed him in two gigantic arms.

"Ugh... Can't...breathe."

Stoick put his son down "sorry about that."

Hiccup just laughed, "Its ok dad, just try not to suffocate me," the Vikings laughed at his sarcasm.

"Father Son time is over lad, we've got work to do" Hiccup rolled his eyes, trust Gobber to interrupt one of the only times his father had showed how much he cared about his son.

Astrid should have been happy, but she wasn't getting any time with Hiccup at all. He spent most of the day at the forge helping to repair the village and often stayed late into the night, she knew he wasn't lonely because he had Gobber and Toothless with him, but still...

He had been at it for a week now with not much contact with her. Tears stung Astrid eyes at the thought; she pushed them back, and thought "I am a Viking shield maiden I will not show weakness, I'm going to the forge tonight!" Astrid decided she was going to pull him out for a ride with her but when she got there she just froze in the doorway.

Hiccup was hammering away at something, what it was Astrid couldn't tell or just wasn't paying attention. He had grown in the past few months, now standing a good six foot high, but what really distracted her was the fact he had no top on.

His bare torso was now outlined with newly formed muscles and his arms were much bigger than she expected, his back muscles rippled as he struck the red metal bending it into place, he wasn't big and burly like the others, but something about this was still Hiccupy. She was glad to see he was still the same Hiccup when he clumsily dropped whatever he was making, much to his luck, it landed in the water barrel, she just stood there gawping at him for a while.

Hiccup turned to see Astrid still standing at the door, "AAAHHHH", he jumped back stumbling over buckets and scrap metal, "Astrid... don't do that."

Hiccup stuttered, she smiled, he definitely was still the same Hiccup, even after their confessions to each other he would blush and stutter when he spoke to her, his body may have changed but the boy she fell in love with was still there.

"Sorry, I just enjoy watching you work" Hiccup looked confused, had she watched him work before? He silently dismissed the ridiculous thought.

"Can I help you?" She sighed heavily, "I just wanted to spend time with you, and we haven't seen much of each other over the past week..." her voice trailed off, she sighed again, a long sad sigh. Hiccup crossed the room and enveloped her in a loving hug; she buried her face in his shoulder.

Hiccup took her chin and stared deep into her eyes. He leant in and she met him halfway, their kiss was deep and affectionate, as usual her hands tangled in his hair and his on her waist. They backed up against the wall and they finally parted and touched foreheads, his hands still on her waist hers still in his hair, "I missed you every minute I was in this forge, I've been waiting for this moment for too long, I love you Astrid Hofferson."

"I love you too Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," they stood together looking deep into the other's eyes.

"Then it's about time you got out of here lad" Gobber was standing in the doorway a huge grin on his face, "go on lad I've got it covered here, go enjoy yourselves, you've earned it after all the work you've done" Gobber didn't wait for a reply and ushered the couple out the door "and put some clothes on."

He picked up Hiccup's tunic and chucked it at him, but before Gobber closed the door Hiccup turned to his mentor, "thank you" Gobber replied with a smile before Hiccup and Astrid took off hand in hand toward the great hall, the blacksmith smiled to himself, "ah young love, Stoick will be proud."

 **Toddler Hiccstrid in the next Chapter. Remember to Review guys!**

 **Heidi x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The Great Hall**

They left Gobber at the forge to finish the evenings work, Hiccup took Astrid's hand lacing his fingers through hers, and they passed a few Vikings on their way to the great hall like them. They kept giving them weird looks, a small child pointed to where their hands were bound together in Astrid death grip, Hiccup realised what they all must have thought. What is Astrid Hofferson doing with a fish bone like him, he may have defeated the Red Death but he's still a talking fishbone, there are plenty of other men much better for Astrid than him. She's not like those fan girls who follow him because he's the dragon trainer.

"So why me?" Hiccup didn't realise that he had let that slip until she stopped, and turned to him.

"What did you say?" Astrid looked confused at his slip up, he swallowed his fear.

"I'm not like the other Vikings, why me?"

"Hiccup, I love you because you're different, you are caring, compassionate, thoughtful, kind, and intelligent and you always put others before yourself. All the other Vikings just want me because of my looks and abilities, you're so much better than them in so many ways." Hiccup couldn't believe his ears, a smile began tugging at his lips, he let it go and it spread across his face, "besides, why would I want a husband that would crush me every night?" Hiccup had to laugh at that, most Vikings were huge men who would make anyone cry for their mummy.

"That may be true Astrid but no matter what you say I will never be good enough for you" SLAM! Her fist collided with his arm "ouch, what was that for" he frowned at her.

"That's for being stupid," Hiccup opened his mouth to complain but was silenced by her tongue, she pulled away leaving him breathless, "and that's for everything else."

Hiccup took her hand once again, "I think I will be stupid more often" she hit him again but lightly this time, if you can call her punches light.

"Come on dragon boy" she rushed off to the great hall with him in tow.

Astrid entered the Great Hall first because she had asked for a race, and in Hiccup condition he wasn't winning anything on foot. He ambled up to his friends, Astrid was already sitting and chatting to them, "do you want some mead Astrid?"

She turned and flashed me a victory grin before answering, "Yes please Hiccup." Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut's jaws all dropped and they all stared, except Ruff who just sniggered. "What? I'm a nice person if you don't annoy me," the boys just continued to stare.

Hiccup had to hold back a laugh because the look on their faces was priceless. Astrid was never nice and polite to him in public, until now, so he guessed it was quite a shock for them. "Ok, be right back" Hiccup hurried off to get her and himself a mead each. He returned to find the familiar sight of Snotlout flirting with Astrid, normally this wouldn't anger him but now things were different between them. Every word he said, just fuelled the anger bubbling inside Hiccup.

"Come on Astrid why won't you go out with me, I'm the only one for you" he flexed his muscles and Astrid looked like she was going to be sick.

"Back off Snotlout."

Snotlout moved closer to her and she just shoved him off the bench. Hiccup smiled at that, that's his Astrid, but Snotlout quickly recovered and sat down by her and put his arm round her. By this time Hiccup was silently fuming, Astrid quickly jumped up and moved to stand by Hiccup. Snotlout quickly grabbed her and pinned her against a support beam, he slowly leaned in and Astrid furiously struggled against him.

This was the last straw.

White hot rage coursed through Hiccups body and before he knew it he had closed the distance between Snotlout and himself, his fist collided with his jaw before he could carry out his intentions and made a nice crunching sound. Time seemed to slow as Snotlout's body arched from the impact and crumpled to the floor, as soon as this happened Hiccup snapped out of his rage and stared at the unmoving boy on the floor. He had knocked him out, cold, the whole hall was silent before a mighty cheer arose from everyone, even Spitelout, Snotlouts dad, just shrugged and said, "He had it coming all his life".

Astrid punched him on the shoulder, Hiccup stared at her in disbelief, "that's for fighting my battles for me" he just rolled his eyes at her, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for their best kiss so far. There was passion in this kiss, it wasn't frantic and wild like their other kisses but deep and loving, all of their emotion was poured into that kiss, several people whistled, oh gods they forgot everyone was here! They reluctantly broke apart, "and that was for everything else".

The hall was completely silent before once again erupting in cheers, Hiccup and Astrid had both turned a deep shade of scarlet, "I guess we are public now" she whispered, Hiccup laughed and Astrid joined in.

"Drinks in honour of my Son and his new found love," Stoick's voice boomed with pride.

"New found, I've loved her ever since I laid eyes on, her all those years ago."

Although this was whispered under his breath, Astrid heard and she whispered into Hiccups ear, "ever since you made my axe for me in the forge, for my birthday." Hiccup remembered the day like it was yesterday and smiled at the memory, wait how did she know?

***Flashback***

Hiccup was 6 and had only been at Gobbers smithy for a couple of months. Astrid's family had never been wealthy and didn't have enough money to pay for much apart from essentials so their weapons were their favourite possessions, but Astrids parents couldn't afford the axe their daughter had always wanted.

Hiccup had heard Astrid's mother sobbing to her husband, Astrid's birthday was a month away and they couldn't get what she wanted, the little boy went straight to Gobbers forge. He worked tirelessly for weeks, he was only 6 and even a simple design would have been difficult even for a trained smith at age 6, nevertheless he fashioned his first weapon. It was simple yet elegant, shining and glinting in the light of the coals at the furnace. Gobber had been watching the little lad and finally inspected the beautiful piece of work.

"This is amazing lad!" his eyes were starting to tear up as he marvelled at how skilled the boy was.

"Don't cry Gobber" the little boy squeaked the blacksmith dried his eyes.

"Who is the axe for lad?" Hiccup looked at his feet before answering.

"A..Ast..Astrid, I...heard her mummy crying... that she couldn't buy her an axe..." The little boy was having a hard time explaining through his stutter before Gobber starting sobbing loudly.

"Go..*sob*...give her...*sob*... the present...*sob*..."

The little boy lifted the axe struggling under the weight, he stumbled out of the forge off to the Hoffersons, "that boy has a heart bigger than all of us put together" Gobber would never forget this moment.

Hiccup knocked on the Hoffersons front door, there was muffled sobs before Mrs Hofferson answered the door he husband standing behind. "Hiccup! What have you got there?" Astrid's mother was a sweet woman and was always kind to him, Hiccup looked at his feet and then straight into the woman's eyes.

"Here!" The little boys squeaked and handed Mrs Hofferson the axe.

"Are you sure?" The little boy nodded, this was the first time Hiccup didn't stutter when talking to adults, and he wore a serious expression. "Did you make this?" Hiccup nodded again.

"Now you can give Astrid the axe she always wanted" and with that the boy ran off back home.

The two just stood in the doorway mouths open as they watched Hiccup run up the hill, they both looked down at the beautiful axe clutched tightly in Mrs Hoffersons arms, and she burst out crying again and hugged her husband. "Why would he do such a wonderful thing? He had no reason to be so generous" his wife was awestruck.

"Because that's who he is" he replied, that was the day Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III gained his undying respect.

Astrid's birthday came and the little blond Viking bounded out of bed and down stairs to her parents who were waiting in the kitchen, "happy birthday sweetie I hope you like your present" Astrid's eyes rested where her mother was pointing. A brand new deadly sharp double edged battle axe, she picked up the weapon in awe and hugged her mother and father tightly, but the little girl was not fooled, she knew they had no money to spend on such a magnificent weapon.

"How did you buy this mum?" Her mother sighed and looked to her father, he nodded.

"We didn't, and Hiccup made you the axe because he knew we couldn't afford one, and gave it to us without even asking for a thank you".

Astrid Hofferson felt something stir inside her that could only mean one thing, she left her house in search of one person and one person only, she found him being pushed around by the others as usual, she punched Snotlout in the nose and slapped Tuffnut across the face, she took one look at the boy and hugged him, as she hugged him the stir became a warm feeling, she did not know it then but looking back on it now she knew that was the moment she fell in love.

***Flashback Over***

Hiccup and Astrid snapped back into reality, they both smiled at each other knowing they remembered the same thing. Astrid noticed a pack of girls all crying in the corner, when they saw her staring, the fan girls glared angrily at Astrid. She suddenly felt very protective over her boyfriend, she smiled evilly at them and turned to Hiccup, she placed her hand on his cheek bringing his attention to her, and she moved her hands to the back of his head.

Astrid pulled Hiccup in for a kiss, at first he was surprised, but after a couple of seconds he melted into the kiss returning with as much love as possible, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his middle.

The hall once again stood silent as the two shared their passion. As soon as they broke apart for air, cheers erupted around them once again, this of course was the reaction Astrid was hoping for as the fan girls wailed and stormed out.

"Let us drink and feast tonight!" Stoick really did want to celebrate, they both sighed, and it wasn't really any bodies business, so a party seemed a little too much. However Haddocks are stubborn and don't back down easily, so they just went along with it anyway.

Astrid loved dancing, even though she has never really done any, the music just gets her so excited she just want to be there with everyone else dancing and laughing. Hiccup sighed next to her, he got up and took her hand in his, "May I have this dance milady?"

Astrid didn't even reply, she just dragged him into the fray, soon they were dancing and laughing along with all the others. He was struggling a bit because of his leg but he seemed too wrapped up in the moment to care. The song ended and a new much slower song started to play, Hiccup took Astrid into his arms and they swayed to the music, she nuzzled into his shoulder and snaked her hands around his waist. Astrid forgot everything else, all that matters is Hiccup and her.

"How do you like our party?" Astrid looked up into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter about the party, just so long as I'm here with you," his goofy smile spread across his lips making Astrid insides feel like goo, he twirled her slowly before resuming their positions in each other's arms.

He leaned in to kiss her and she melted into it, this gained many oos and Awwws from the crowd, Astrid growled in frustration "why can't they just mind the own business."

He just laughed hugged me closer "we could go somewhere quieter," he took my hand and guided her outside.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "where are we going Hiccup?"

His reply was a chuckle, "you'll see, but you will know it when you see it" he mounted Toothless and offered Astrid his hand, "care to take a ride milady?" Astrid took his hand without question and sat behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, she kissed his cheek.

Across the hall, Fishlegs sat by himself with his head resting on his hands staring sadly at the happy people dancing in front of him, he was happy for Astrid and Hiccup, hell, he was glad they finally showed their feelings to each other. He just felt lonely, he had nobody except Meatlug, Fishlegs was happy with his dragon, and he only felt lonely at these dances when nobody wanted to dance with him.

It was at that moment that the gods smiled down upon him, a hand grabbed him by the fur on his shoulder and he yelped in fear, the hand pulled him from where he was sitting and dragged him to the dance floor. When he finally saw whose hand it was he gasped in surprise "Ruff. Ruffnut?" then she slapped him in the face. "Just shut up and dance with me!"

Fishlegs was stunned and then he silently thanked the gods. They danced all night and into the morning getting more drunk as the night wore on, well Ruffnut got drunk, Fishlegs vowed never to drink that stuff, until finally Ruffnut fell into his arms, he picked her up in his arms, like you lift your bride when carrying her over the threshold, she rested her head on his chest and muttered something "best night of my life". Then she passed out exhausted, and Fishlegs just carried her home straight into her bedroom and tucked her into her bed, He then staggered home and collapsed on his bed, he slept a very happy man, even if he was still a little confused.

Meanwhile, Hiccup marvelled at the blond beauty lay on top of him, speechless he gazed up at her, her sapphire eyes shone as the moonlight reflected off them, he raised his hand to stroke her cheek, her skin was so soft and flushed red where he touched her, she may have had her armour on but Hiccup liked her that way, she was the living embodiment of the phrase "if looks could kill."

Hiccup continued to stare even when Astrid moved so his head was in her lap, she played with his hair, running it through her fingers and seeing how many different hairstyles she could design, it wouldn't take long for it fall back to its regular messy rugged look, so she decided on braiding it instead, "Uh Astrid?"

"Mmm" she murmured still working on his braid,

"What are you doing with my hair?" She finished and proudly shoved it in his face.

"I made you a braid do you like it?" She smiled but her voice had an edge to it, luckily for Hiccup he did like it, "I do actually, and gives me something to remember you by" SMACK! "Yeah and that too" he frowned at her "and what was that for?"

She thought for a second trying to come up with a reason, "Ummm," she quickly leant down and kissed him softly on the lips, "and that's for, everything else."

Hiccup just grinned at her, she lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest, he put his arm around her and used his saddle bag for a pillow, when he thought she was asleep he whispered in her ear "I love you", he laid his head back on his saddle bag and was just about to drift off when she murmured,

"I love you too" they lay there lost in the moment before both of them fell into a peaceful sleep, warm and safe in the other's arms.

 **Wow, sorry long chapter, couldn't stop the ideas flowing. Love little Hiccup and Astrid! Remember to review!**

 **Heidi x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Astrid Father**

Hiccup woke to the sweet smell of fresh pine and honeysuckle, he smiled as Astrid sighed in her sleep. He brushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her cheek, only to have them fall straight back into place, he watched her sleep for a while, she's so peaceful in her sleep, her breaths are soft and smooth, her cheeks are slightly flushed and her golden hair was laid across his chest, it felt soft to touch and seemed to glow in the morning sun, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was an angel sent from Valhalla **.**

Hiccup stroked her cheek with the back of his hand leaving a flush of red wherever he touched, he planted a kiss on her forehead, and she nuzzled into him in her sleep. Hiccup couldn't see Toothless anywhere, so he decided to get up and look for him, but he couldn't, a certain blond Viking had he secured with both arms around his waist and a leg over his. He tried to slide out but to no avail, she stirred, "no stay here, just while the sun rises".

He chuckled, "morning milady." He leaned in to kiss her cheek. Astrid took the opportunity to capture his lips, she nibbled playfully at his bottom lip and he moaned a little into the kiss. Once again Astrid found herself tangled in Hiccups hair, she did have a bit of an obsession with it, and she would take every opportunity to braid his hair or run her hands through it. He never complained, mostly because he enjoyed it as much as she did, "I will never get tired of that" Hiccup whispered after pulling away and sitting up, much to Astrid's annoyance, she hit him in her favorite spot on his shoulder, "oww, what was that for?" Hiccup really did have no clue.

"Oh shut up and come here," Astrid grabbed him by his tunic and pulled him down for another kiss, she rolled him over so she was on top to make sure he couldn't escape. Hiccup rolled his eyes, he stood by the claim he made a couple of minutes ago, and he definitely could get used to this.

The sound of a stomach rumbling broke the couple apart, Hiccup and Astrid followed the direction of the rumble to find a very grumpy looking and unimpressed Toothless, they both just laughed at the dragon. Toothless' expression didn't change "you can't give us a little time to ourselves?" Astrid scowled at him, and then Hiccup's stomach rumbled, "Babe! Not you too!" She scowled at Hiccup now, "arghh boys".

Hiccup looked down accusingly, betrayed by his own stomach, he sighed, "Its fine, I can wait," Astrid grabbed his hand and dragged him to Toothless.

"No the moment is over let's go," she climbed on Toothless and announced her real reasons, "I'm actually quite hungry too" Hiccup sighed, girls are so confusing, he climbed up behind Astrid.

"Um, babe what are you doing, I can't ride Toothless," Hiccup started to put Astrids hair in her usual braid.

"Your hair milady, can't have the village thinking your soft" he winked at her.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

He sighed from behind her. "Nothing Astrid, I prefer it down but I also like your warrior side"

"Stop, I have a better idea" she stopped his hands and her hair fell loose again, "can we go to my house so my mum can do my hair first?" Hiccup looked surprised and a little hurt; didn't she want him to do it? She noticed this, "I've wanted a change for a while now, but I need my mums help because you won't know how."

He cheered up knowing it wasn't him, "of course milady," he switched with her on Toothless, she wound her arms tightly around his waist, she kissed his cheek, "ready", Toothless launched into the air.

The black dragon raced over the forest making it look like a green blur, it didn't take long for them to reach the Hofferson residence, when they landed Toothless immediately ran over to Stormfly. Astrid instructed Hiccup to wait in the kitchen while her mother did her hair, her father sat across the table from him and seemed to be concentrating on his breakfast, "how are you coping lad?"

Hiccup jumped in surprise, "uh...what?"

The older Viking was staring intently at Hiccup. "How are you coping, with ya leg an all"

"Oh...it's um.. Fine" Hiccup lied to look tough in front of Astrid's father.

"It's alright lad, you don't have to put on a brave face in front of me, you don't have to earn my trust and approval, you earned that long ago" Hiccup just sat there confused, "you remember when you made that axe for Astrid?"

Hiccup wasn't expecting that. "Yeah" he stammered a bit, from the surprise.

"Well that was the day you earned my everlasting respect, you were such a young child, and you performed the most selfless deed, it was from that moment that I knew you were the one for my daughter, unlike the rest of these meatheads you have compassion and intelligence, traits that are hard to find in Vikings, but most of all, I knew you would love my daughter, not just for her beauty, but love her for who she is" Hiccup sat with his mouth open wide unable to say a word, this huge bear of a man had just silenced every fear he had, he had just managed to close his mouth when Astrid walked in.

Astrid danced down the stairs, in her usual spiked skirt, leggings and blue tunic, Hiccup looked up to her hair. She had a long braid that was draped over her shoulder, there are smaller braids in twined into the larger braid starting from her hair line, and her bangs still covered her face, for the second time that day he was speechless. A small change but it made all the difference to him, this somehow made her even more beautiful and kept her shield maiden look, "what is it babe?"

A smirk was playing on her lips, Hiccup just stuttered and his words caught in his throat, "you...you are so... Beautiful" Astrid blushed a deep red and looked away at the wall, Hiccup noticed her father smile out of the corner of my eye.

Her father broke the silence "Off you go, have a nice day sweetheart", Astrid smiled, "thanks dad, and don't call me sweetheart I'm a warrior."

"Shield maiden yeah, yeah I know, now get out of the house and take Hiccup to have some breakfast, he is wasting away, poor lad," he winked at Hiccup and pushed them out the door.

It was raining hard outside and neither of them wanted to get wet so he called Toothless and Stormfly over. Toothless knew exactly what he wanted and informed Stormfly, the dragons held their wings above the couple as they walked, they had created some sort of moving dragon umbrella. They reached the great hall and walked through the doors hand in hand.

Hiccup and Astrid sauntered over to their friends table, Ruffnut was sat next to Fishlegs with her head in her hands and was groaning, Fishlegs was desperately trying to get her to eat some bread. Snotlout and Tuffnut were obviously planning to take advantage of Ruffs hangover, they obviously had a death wish, Tuffnut stood up and Yelled into Ruffs ear, "MORNING".

Ruffnut lunged at Tuff knocking him to the floor, "BIG MISTAKE!" She grabbed the front of his tunic and pounded 5 punched to his face, before Fishlegs dragged her off him.

"Haha Tuff had his nose broken by a girl!" Snotlout was too busy laughing to notice Ruffs fist come zooming towards his face, and by the time he did, his nose was just as broken as Tuff's. Fishlegs sat her down and tried to get her to eat some more. He looked over at Hiccup and Astrid, she was sat in his lap and he had one arm around her.

Snotlout looked like he was going to kill something, "would you two get a room!" Astrid was going to punch him herself, but Ruff got there first.

"Would you just shut up for once, Hiccup got the girl not you, maybe you should think why!" Snotlout stared amazed, so did everyone else except Fishlegs who was smiling contently, he was really starting to like this girl, sure she was crazy, but she is cute, and she knows how to punch too. Ruff grabbed Fishlegs' hand and dragged him back to her house, she wasn't in the mood for her brother and Snotlout, she liked Hiccup and Astrid, but their relationship was a constant reminder that she was single, but she didn't want to be alone, so she decided to have some peace and quiet with the only person she could think was worth the hassle.

"What was all that about?" Snotlout was still confused.

"I dunno" Tuff was clueless too.

Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes at the muttonheads, the four of them continued to sit with each other for a while until Snotlout and Tuff decided it was time to go yak tipping, leaving Astrid and Hiccup alone in the great hall. Not that they had been paying much attention to the guys in the first place, they were too involved in each other to talk to Snotlout and Tuff.

"Did you talk to your dad about the race tomorrow?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe he actually liked the idea! I thought he would say no" Hiccup took a sip from his drink.

"Wait he likes the idea?" Astrid looked as surprised as Hiccup was at the time.

"Yeah, he's going to announce it soon I think, so we better go get Ruff and Legs, so guys you two stay-" Hiccup looked round to see Snotlout and Tuff no longer there, "arghh I will go get them, you get Ruff and Legs."

"Ok babe, they're probably at the yak fields knowing Tuffnut." Astrid dashed out the door and down to the Thornston's house. Hiccup watched her leave, then got up and walked out to Toothless, "come on bud, let's go find Snotlout and Tuff before they kill all the yaks" A second later and they were a black blur pointing in the direction of the yak fields.

Hiccup flew to the yak field the wind blowing his hair in all sorts of directions, he flew Toothless without thinking and just on instinct, Dragon and Rider as one, working the mechanism was second nature to Hiccup, he loves flying, it's what it feels like to be dragon, but he loves the freedom most of all, when Hiccup is on Toothless all his worries seem to blow away on the wind.

When he landed in the yak field, there was nobody to be found, not a single yak was out of place, he decided to go back to the village to check there, and as he was circling the market place he spotted Snotlout and Tuffnut silently debating something. Snotlout seemed to be pushing him toward the bakery, they hadn't noticed him yet so he decided to go down and get them.

"No, I'm not going" Tuff crossed his arms and gave Snotlout his best Scowl.

"Aww is Tuffnut afraid to talk to a girl?" Snotlout teased Tuffnut blushed.

"No, I'm the world's deadliest weapon, I'm not afraid of anything" Snotlout smiled evilly, this was the opportunity he was hoping for.

"Prove it then."

Tuff shook his head "I don't even like her"

"Yes you do, I saw you drooling! Look there's the evidence" he pointed to a wet patch on Tuffnut's tunic.

"NO I DON'T" Tuff yelled turning many heads.

Snotlout smiled again "in that cases you won't have a problem if I go talk to Mary will you?" Tuff stared in horror as he turned to talk to Mary.

That was the moment Hiccup turned up, "Snotlout, Tuff you need to be at the great hall now, that goes for everyone else too, the chief has an announcement" Tuff silently thanked Hiccup and followed the crowd back up to the great hall along with a grumbling Snotlout.

Hiccup entered the great hall with the guys in tow, Astrid was waiting for him at their usual table, she had already fetched the others, Ruff was resting her head on Fishlegs' shoulder and he had his arm around her, the poor guys looked so scared and confused. Hiccup chuckled under his breath, he like Hiccup had no attention from females for years and was just as confused as Hiccup when Astrid first kissed him, so Fishlegs was tense and completely clueless, Ruff however was completely comfortable, knowing Ruff she wouldn't even know what's going on, yet, she would go with whatever she felt first, which was obvious to an outsider.

Hiccup strolled over to where they were sitting, he had to choose one of them to be his second, to sit at the chiefs table with him when his father made the announcement, he knew who he would pick, but of course being Hiccup he didn't quite know how to say it, "um...uh...Astrid...I uh...would you..." Astrid melted inside, argh why did he have to be so darn cute when he stuttered?

She decided to stop him before he embarrassed himself; she gave him a quick peck to the lips to give him some confidence, "now what was it you wanted?"

Hiccup replied in a rather dazed manor, "I am supposed to have a second at the table with me, that's you"

Astrid smiled, "well let's go then, can't keep your dad waiting" a smile now played on his lips, she took his hand and led him up to the chiefs table.

Stoick stood up and let the whole room know he wanted their attention. His voice shook the whole hall, "Settle down everyone, I have an announcement" the hall went silent and all eyes were on the great chief, "Now that we no longer have to slay dragons thanks to my son Hiccup-" Stoick was cut off by a deafening cheer, he waited for it to die down before continuing "so now we no longer have the entertainment of dragon slaying" a few murmurs could be heard from the crowd, "so Hiccup has once again saved the day..."

It took a while for Stoick to even tell them about dragon racing, let alone explain the rules of Dragon Racing, though, when he finally finished he announced the date "the race will take place next week on Thorsday, you may go back to your business now."

The mighty Viking sat back down and became deep in convocation with Gobber. Hiccup turned to Astrid "that went better than expected."

Astrid laughed and punched him. "That's for doubting yourself" she grabbed his tunic and pulled him down for a kiss, Hiccup rolled his eyes "And what was that for?"

Astrid punched him again, "do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" She pulled him down for another kiss.

When she pulled away Hiccup grinned "I guess not, but I do like it when you tell me why," she rolled her eyes at him and grabbed him for yet another kiss, she poked at his teeth and he allowed her entrance.

The kiss deepened even further when she moved off her chair and sat in his lap, Astrid was in a state of complete bliss, but she couldn't think for lack of air, reluctantly she pulled away sucking on his lip before she finally let go. Hiccup sighed in disappointment when she pulled away, her cheeks flushed slightly at his expression, "And that's for everything else" he laughed and his signature goofy smile spread across his face.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Astrid was quite surprised by this weird question.

"No, not really," that was a lie Hiccup never stopped telling her, but a Rider often reflects their Dragon and Nadders are very vain.

"There are no words to describe your beauty, even Freya herself has nothing on you."

Astrid giggled at her boyfriend, "You are such a dork Hiccup" she hit him playfully on the arm, "but your my dork", her hands found their way to his neck, this time when she pulled him down she was gentle. She stopped when their lips were millimetres apart, making Hiccups heart pound in his chest, then she whispered so only he could hear, "I wouldn't love you if you were any different" she closed the distance in a heartbeat, the kiss wasn't greedy or filled with lust, but soft and gentle, yet still just as loving.

The couple spent most of the day together, riding dragons, wandering through the market, but mostly chatting about the upcoming dragon race, in fact it was the talk of the whole village, it was all they heard wherever they went. The other teens were preparing for the race, Fishlegs was trying to strip down his saddle to gain as much speed as possible, and the twins were practicing their aim with sheep. Snotlout, well Snotlout was being Snotlout and had decided he was going to win whatever happened so he was spending the day in the hot spring showing off to the village girls, the thought made Hiccup and Astrid gag, they ended up in the forge working, well when I say they, I mean Hiccup worked, Astrid just watched.

Hiccup was stripping down his saddle after working on Astrid's, he mumbled to himself as he worked. Astrid liked watching him work, it was a constant reminder that he was never useless, you just had to come to the forge to see it, clumsy as he was, his work with metal was astounding. His work was even better than Gobbers, but she had had enough of watching him work and decided it was time he stopped, he carried a blunt sword over to the grindstone and this gave her the perfect opportunity to torture him.

Astrid got up and walked over to his desk, she purposefully knocked his sketchbook off the workbench, she slowly bent over to pick up the book leaving Hiccup with a full view, she heard a gasp and a sword clatter to the ground, she turned to see a very guilty looking Hiccup fumbling to pick up the sword he had dropped, now was her chance to have some fun.

"Hiccup, were you staring at my bum?" She put on her best accusing stare and the poor boy fell apart stuttering.

"Oh gods, Astrid...I...Uh...I...didn't mean... I just looked up and-"

She couldn't hold it in any longer, seeing he like that was the funniest and cutest thing she had ever seen. She fell on the floor holding her stomach and roaring with laughter, he scowled but waited patiently for her to finish "we will see who is laughing when I beat you at racing next week."

Astrid raised an eyebrow "is that so? Well-" whatever she was going to say was cut off by a huge yawn, it had been a long day for the both of them.

"Tired milady?" She nodded and yawned again, "come on then, let's get you home" he took her up in his arms and carried her over to Toothless. "Come on bud" Toothless lay down so Hiccup could lift Astrid onto his back.

They flew to her house and in through her window so they didn't wake her parents, once Astrid had removed her clothes and got into bed Hiccup kissed her goodbye and proceeded to leave through the window. He stopped when she called out to him "don't go, its cold."

He chuckled, "Just this once, because it's cold" that was a lie, Hiccup knew this wouldn't be a onetime thing, he removed his tunic and trousers, leaving him only on his underwear, "scoot over."

She opened the covers and he crawled in, when they had made themselves comfortable, with Astrid in Hiccups arms and her head on his bare chest.

Hiccup let out a huge yawn, "smooth by the way." Astrid smiled against his chest "I don't know what you mean."

He rolled his eyes "Yes you do, but I don't care, goodnight Astrid, I love you" he closed his eyes just as she whispered "Goodnight babe, I love you too."

 **Another Long one, sorry! Gonna try and make them shorter next time! Remember to Review guys, love hearing what you got to say!**

 **Heidi x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Parents**

Hiccup and Astrid woke to a loud band and a gasp, Hiccup shot up, wide eyed, and looked straight to the intruders. Asta Hofferson stood at the foot of the bed, wearing a rather stormy expression, and Skomlr, her husband stood in the doorway, if there was any expression it was hard to see through the bushy beard.

Hiccup fell out of Astrid's bed onto the cold wood floor to reveal that he was still in his underwear, he would have blushed but his face had blanched white with fright. Asta's scowl turned all the fiercer but was mostly directed at her daughter. Hiccup glanced to Astrid's father and the older Viking winked at him, the expression of pure innocence on Hiccup's face soon won through Asta's glare and the woman smiled.

Skomlr laughed, "Never doubted you for a second lad, but this one," he gestured to his wife, "assumed you two weren't keeping to the law."

Skomlr winked again, Hiccup found his colour and went beet red. "Can you blame me?" Asta huffed, "I walk into my daughter's room to find her in bed with her boyfriend! I knew Hiccup wouldn't do anything, but Astrid-Astrid is very persuasive"

"Hey!" Astrid exclaimed "Are you saying I'm untrustworthy? Because if you are, might I remind you who broke the biggest rule of them all!" Astrid pointed at Hiccup who just shrugged and grinned at her with sweet innocence.

Skomlr snickered at the exchange, "yes but Hiccup couldn't kill that dragon because he was too innocent and compassionate, you on the other hand are a vixen."

Hiccup met her father's eyes and gave him a knowing nod, he snickered. Astrid glared at her parents, "ARGHH, JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

The adults left the two young Vikings to get dressed, "next time we are sleeping at your house," Astrid hissed as she pulled her tunic on.

Hiccup let of a small chuckle, "Fine by me, just try not yell at my father if he bursts in on us, that's one shouting match you will never win-trust me, I've tried," he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

Astrid turned to face him eyes wide in surprise "Wait, you wouldn't mind if I slept with you?"

Hiccup shook his head, "well, it might be better if we didn't-until we are married of course" Astrid's heart skipped a beat, marry Hiccup?

A host of Valkyries sang in her head, it would be like a dream come true, most Vikings were married by the age of 14, so what was stopping him from proposing? Sadly he didn't talk of marriage after that, he obviously didn't want to talk about it, and so she decided not to pursue the subject.

"So what do you want to do today?" Astrid asked, she hadn't really got anything planned apart from training.

"Actually I have some work to do in the forge, and I also have to fly Toothless or I will get the silent treatment for a week," Hiccup replied. Astrid sighed, she was disappointed she wouldn't see him today, "but we could go for a ride and watch the sunset together later."

She immediately started to smile. "I look forward to it, now go fly Toothless before he comes in here to get you."

Right on cue the house shook as the Nightfury landed on the roof, "Coming bossy, see you later milady," he kissed her on the cheek and ran to the window. She sighed and looked longingly after him as flew away in his dragon, disappearing from sight.

"Oh I know that look," she whipped round to face her mother "you're in love."

Astrid sighed again, "How could you tell?"

Her mother wasn't particularly observant, but when it came to her daughter she could read her like a book, "It's the look your father gave me every day before he proposed, he may be hard on the outside, but on the inside he is an old softy, just like you"

Astrid scoffed, "yeah right I'm-"

"Yes I know, a shield maiden," Asta said waving her hands dramatically, then hugged her daughter, "it won't be long before he proposes, and knowing Hiccup it will be worth the wait."

Astrid smiled at her mother "Thanks mum, you always know how to cheer me up" she hugged her mother and skipped out the door.

Asta rolled her eyes, "Shield maiden my ass"

The long walk up to the forge gave Hiccup time to think, he couldn't believe he mentioned marriage to Astrid, stupid, stupid, stupid, he been trying to avoid the subject ever since his dad decided he would give Hiccup a lecture on the matter, what a convocation that was.

***Flashback***

Hiccup woke up, the sun was shining, terrible terrors were singing on the roof tops, he saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world, ready to run out the door and go flying with Toothless. His Dad pushed aside his bowl and looked up form where he was sitting, "Son we need to talk."

This isn't going to be good "Whatever the twins did, I can fix it just give me a day or two!"

His dad furrowed his brow, "What? No the twins haven't done anything, this is about you."

Nope definitely not good, maybe it wasn't too late to hope the twins had managed to destroy something. "Um" he cringed, "okay?"

Stoick stood up and clasped his hands together, then set to pacing the room. "You're the pride of Berk son, and I couldn't be prouder, but since you've come of age it about time you settle down."

Hiccup dropped his spoon into his breakfast, "uh...um...uh...what?"

Stoick sighed "It's time you got married son, you have two months to find a wife, if not then, I can arrange one for you."

He couldn't believe it, "Dad! This isn't fair." Now he really wish the twins had blown something sky high.

His father growled "It's perfectly fair, I was married off at your age, consider yourself lucky I'm giving you the choice of your bride."

Hiccup couldn't say a word, he felt sort of betrayed, "Dad..." he said it out of desperation, one last pleading attempt, but to no avail.

Stoick walked to the door and opened it pausing in the doorway, "Remember, you have two months, until then unless you want to talk about it, I won't speak of it"

***Present Day***

Hiccup shook off the memory, now at least he has found the person, well, he found Astrid years ago. He'd always wanted to marry her, but now it is possible, the only reason Hiccup don't want to talk about it with her is because he want her to be completely surprised.

 **Ahhh Hiccstrid! Please Review guys!**

 **Heidi x**


	12. Chapter 12

**2000 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU :)**

 **Chapter 12- Race Day**

"Hold still," Astrid was painting Hiccup's face for the race, he had requested black paint because that was the colour of Toothless's scales, but he just wouldn't stay still long enough for her to get a good stroke with the brush. "Hiccup!" Astrid let out an exasperated huff, "How am I supposed to paint your face if you won't stay put?!"

Hiccup pouted and gave Astrid puppy dog eyes, "But it tickles," he said putting on his best Hiccupy grin.

Astrid rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics, "If you stay still I will give you a reward."

Hiccup stopped squirming immediately. He pondered the offer for a few seconds, "What's the reward?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Astrid giggled at his expression, "You'll have to wait to find out, but it will be worth your while." she winked at him.

Hiccup sighed "Fine, just get it over with," he closed his eyes and tried not to smile as the brush tickled his cheeks.

Astrid decided to paint three claw marks on Hiccup's cheeks, she had also putt two lines above his eyebrows that would join in the centre and run down his nose. When she had finished she punched Hiccup playfully on the arm, "That's for not sitting still," she quickly captured his lips in a soft kiss, before he could say anything she had run off to find Stormfly, As she disappeared off in the direction of the stands she shouted something that made him smile "and that's for everything else" Hiccup grinned.

Toothless nudged his friend impatiently in the back, "Hey bud," the dragon bounded about excitedly with far too much energy, but Hiccup wasn't paying attention to Toothless. So the dragon decided to have a bit of fun, he pounced upon the boy pinning him to the ground, he licked Hiccup's face until he was thoroughly soaked in Nightfury spit, then he nodded as if to say, that will teach you not to pay attention.

"Aww, Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, "You know that doesn't wash out!" He scowled at the cat like dragon looking innocently up at him, it didn't take long for Hiccup to give up and roll his eyes, "come on bud, we've got a race to win."

Stoick sat in the stands upon a makeshift podium made especially for the chief, the throne was wooden with each of the dragon's local to Berk carved into the wood. The crowd roared and cheered as Hiccup arrived, he dismounted and wandered over to the starting line, he was later than all the others but still on time, Hiccup and Toothless came into line by Astrid and Stormfly, she gave him a wink and smile.

Stoick stood with the intention of addressing the cheering crowd, "Welcome to the first ever dragon race in the history of Berk!" the crowd roared in anticipation. "Riders step forward."

The teens walked into full view of the crowd, "you have been chosen because you are the best riders of your respective dragons!" the crowd roared once again, deafening the teens standing before them, "Today's contestants are as follows, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston riding the Hideous Zippleback Barf and belch, Snotlout Jorgenson riding the Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang, Fishlegs Ingerman riding the Gronkle Meatlug, Astrid Hofferson riding the Deadly Nadder Stormfly and finally Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III riding the Night Fury Toothless."

The crowd cheered for each of the teens but Hiccup received the most, he just rolled his eyes but Astrid heard the wolf whistles and calls of the fan girls, something that made her blood boil.

The crowd finally calmed down and Stoick addressed them once more, "Riders take your positions," they all took to their dragons except for Astrid. Hiccup was naturally very curious and stayed behind with her to see what she was up to. She turned and walked slowly to him, hips swaying as much as possible with each step. Hiccup gulped, he was both excited and scared by Astrid at this point.

When she had reached him she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Good luck babe," she pulled Hiccup into a very passionate kiss for all to see, which of course the crowd loved.

When she pulled away Hiccup held her to him and whispered in her ear, "What was that for?" Astrid smiled and leaned close to him.

When her lips were at his ear she whispered back, "Just marking my territory." She kissed him on the cheek then joined the others hips swaying, Hiccup stood with his goofy smile adorning her features, and he shook his head as he realized he was watching her hips sway, yep. She was definitely a vixen, Hiccup thought as he mounted Toothless. Stoick nodded to Gobber, who hobbled over to the newly made horn, with a deep breath he blew into the horn creating a loud and deep sound.

The first sheep was fired into the air, Toothless shot off like a rocket speeding straight up toward the sheep, and he caught it in his claws with ease. Hiccup directed Toothless around the course flying not nearly as fast as they could because of all the twists and turns, but still much faster than all the others.

The first sheep was in Hiccup's net without any bother from the other riders, and the crowd cheered as the first point was scored, the pair had to wait for the next sheep to be loaded into the catapult giving the other teens a chance to catch up.

Astrid took the opportunity to grab the next sheep before Hiccup got Toothless moving again, she did her best to stay ahead of Hiccup but he soon caught up. Astrid managed to keep hold of the sheep only by flipping and twisting so Hiccup and Toothless couldn't get close enough, she threw the sheep with deadly accuracy and scored the second point of the game. Hiccup soon renewed his lead diving and weaving around the course with immense speed and agility, the score was Hiccup – 6, Astrid – 3 and Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs were still at 0.

Hiccup was about to net another sheep until Snotlout lost control of Hookfang; he crashed into Toothless sending Hiccup flying off. The crowd's outraged cries and boos echoed throughout the whole island. Toothless dived after him and just caught him before Hiccup fell to the earth, and the Night Fury crashed into the ground with Hiccup safely in his wings.

Hiccup untangled himself from Toothless' wings and leapt onto his back, "Come on bud we've got a lot of ground to make up," it took Hiccup three laps to catch up to the others, but by that time the damage had been done and Astrid had evened the score.

Stoick met Gobber's eyes, "It's time Gobber," Stoick gestured to the black sheep.

Gobber nodded and shouted "Last lap!" the horn sounded alerting the riders of what was coming, Gobber loaded the sheep into the catapult, "Have a nice flight," he told the sheep whilst gesturing to the air, he pulled the lever sending the sheep into the air. All the riders raced to get to the black sheep first, it was all to play for since the black sheep is worth 10 points.

They all jostled for space as they raced forward, Hiccup and Toothless were nowhere in sight and the crowd assumed they were out of the race. Astrid broke free of the group, Stormfly opened her claws ready to make the grab.

It seemed like Astrid had the race in the bag, but just at the last second Hiccup and Toothless shot from underneath snatching the sheep away from Stormfly's outstretched claws, like a blur they shot toward the nets, Snotlout cut across the course and flew right in Hiccup's path forcing him upward. Hiccup took the opportunity to disappear into the clouds, they flew in the clouds until they hovered above the nets.

"Dive, bud," Toothless tucked in his wings and dropped with the speed of lightning, they sped down, closer and closer to the nets, Toothless shifted the sheep to his back paws and at the last possible moment they pulled out of the dive and Toothless released the black sheep sending the sheep flying into Hiccups goal.

Stoick jumped to his feet yelling "Hiccup takes the game!" the crowd roared in response cheering for the chiefs son. Hiccup took a victory lap behind the mountain, he flew higher and higher feeling complete bliss, he couldn't have felt better, he felt something hit the back of his head and then he was falling. The last thing he remembered was the ground coming closer before he blacked out.

In the distance Astrid watched as the once soaring black blob of Toothless came tumbling down at tremendous speed getting closer and closer to the ground.

Fear! Panic! Worry!

Emotions filled Astrid's eyes as Hiccup was launched off the scaly back of Toothless. "Hiccup?" Astrid shouted out confused, catching everyone's attention nearby.

All the Vikings eyes fell on Astrid then on the falling object in the sky.

Stoick turned to see the sky, wondering what his son was doing now, "What is he doing no- SON?" The faint figure-of the now apparent-unconscious Hiccup feel into the bushy, deep green forest. Astrid's legs took over her body and before she knew it she was heading towards the resting Stormfly yelling out, "HICCUP!"

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Heidi x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Their Own World**

Hiccup whole body ached. His head was pounding. He felt like all the Vikings in the village were sitting on top of me, at least the pain meant he hadn't lost any limbs this time, but he still couldn't move, all his muscles seared in pain. Hiccup moaned and groaned at the effort, the whole world was spinning around him, he tried to get up but immediately fell back down crying in pain, "Sweet mother of Thor!"

The door swung open, smashing against the wall, "Hiccup!"

Astrid ran to his side, he had never been so pleased to see her in his life, which is saying something since he always pleased to see her. She rushed over to him and launched herself at Hiccup, smashing her lips against his, pain radiated throughout his entire body, but he was too occupied to care. She straddled his waist and her hands rested on his chest, Hiccup placed his on her hips ignoring the pain in his arms, he smiled into the kiss, despite the pain.

Astrid pulled away and Hiccup's brain refocused, she buried her face into his chest and wailed, "It's my entire fault!"

Her fault?

He was a little confused to say the least, "What's your fault?" She looked up tears streaming down her face, "Astrid what is it?"

She sobbed again before answering, "When you won Snotlout just wouldn't stop saying how you only won because of Toothless. I got so angry I grabbed the biggest rock I could find a hurled it at his face, he dodged and flew off on Hookfang, so I took Fishlegs hammer and chased him, I threw the hammer and..." She started sobbing again, "I saw you Toothless fall and you…you"

Hiccup could guess what happened, "Astrid, it's not your fault," he brought her eyes up to his and wiped away her tears with his thumb, "you didn't mean for the hammer to hit me-" he was cut off by another round of sobbing.

Astrid hugged him so hard, "Why don't you hate me?"

The shock on his face must have been evident because she had a little giggle. He recovered and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I could never hate you – you were only trying to defend my honour." Hiccup wiped away the rest of the tears.

She buried her face in his chest again, "Gothi said you were lucky not to have broken anything, she said it was lucky the trees and bushes were there to break your fall, and then..." She paused for a second holding back a sob, "then she said you might never wake up!"

She sobbed again and he pulled her close, "It's okay" he whispered, "I'm fine, I'm here, everything is going to be alright," he kissed her forehead.

She sighed but didn't move her arms from around him, "I don't know what I would do without you, and you are everything to me." She looked up at him and stared deep into his eyes, "I love you Hiccup."

Hiccup stroked her cheek and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "I love you too."

Astrid snuggled up to him and he placed the covers over her, it was about midday but we were both so tired, from the bags under her eyes it was obvious she hadn't been sleeping. She fell asleep straight away and it didn't take long for her rhythmic breathing to send him into a deep slumber.

….

Toothless trudged slowly back to Hiccup's house, he was worried for his rider, and it showed. He walked with his tail dragging behind him, and his moves were sluggish and tired, he hadn't slept at all, why did this always happen to his human?

It wasn't fair, Hiccup didn't deserve any of this, Toothless had hated every second he had to wait for him to wake up after the Red Death and now he was doing it again!

He eventually slogged in through the door of the house and up the stairs. He squeezes through the doorway and stopped in his tracks, his rider was with his mate in their 'bed' was it? He was holding her in his arms and sleeping soundly. Relief washed over the dragon, and for a moment he couldn't have been happier. Then he felt a pang of jealousy.

Toothless spent every second at his side, and Hiccup has the nerve to wake up the moment he steps outside to relieve himself? That wasn't it; what's more he was giving all the attention to his mate! Toothless understood the importance of giving your mate attention, but his best friend needed to know who spent the most time with him!

Toothless knew he wanted to go flying, but not right now, he would have his revenge, oh yes, revenge would be sweet, but for now he would sleep.

Toothless lay down on his stone bed and quickly fell asleep. He woke in the middle of the night after a dream about flying, he had been flying at night with Hiccup and Astrid on his back, he enjoyed this to the point that he decided to make it reality.

Toothless crept up to the bed, being careful to retract his teeth he grabbed Hiccup's leg in his jaws and pulled him out from under the covers. Hiccup yelped and grabbed onto the covers in an attempt to stay on the bed, however he only succeeded in pulling the sheets with him and therefore waking Astrid up.

Hiccup's body still hurt but it was bearable, he untangled himself from the blankets and turned to face his attacker, although he had a pretty good idea who it was. "Toothless!" Hiccup crossed his arms and frowned at his best friend.

Toothless just looked down at his feet then back up to look into Hiccup's eyes, his pupils were dilated and the look he gave Hiccup said it all. Hiccup immediately understood, "I'm sorry Toothless, I was just so tired and then this vixen attacked me," he pointed to Astrid.

She folded her arms and scowled, "You enjoyed it as much as I did."

Hiccup grinned, "I never said that I didn't," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Hiccup turned his attention back to Toothless, then started to scratch him in his favourite spot on his stomach.

Toothless collapsed and rolled onto his side so Hiccup could continue, he started kicking his leg in pure bliss. Okay, now I forgive him, the dragon thought. Hiccup stopped scratching only to suggest something even better, "Do you want to go flying?" Toothless immediately sat up and began to purr excitedly, Hiccup chuckled, "I guess that's a yes, then."

He turned back to face Astrid, she looked rather annoyed he wasn't coming back to bed, "would you like to come with me?"

Astrid's face lit up and her eyes sparkled. A flight with Hiccup. Now that was an offer she couldn't refuse, especially since he was giving her his dorky grin. She skipped over to Hiccup and pecked him on the lips, "How can I say no?" She helped him to put Toothless' saddle on and quickly attached his saddle bags, Thor only knows why he needs so much stuff, and she climbed nimbly onto Toothless' back.

The dragon quite liked Hiccup's mate, and liked having her ride him, as long as Hiccup paid him equal attention. He purred and gave Astrid a gummy smile. Hiccup climbed in front of her, she wrapped her arms safely around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Toothless readied himself for take-off; Hiccup reached down and patted his side, "Ready bud?" Toothless huffed in response, he tensed his muscles and leapt out of Hiccup's window, then a rush of air filled his ears and they were out into the cool night air.

Nights on Berk are cold, and when riding on the back of a dragon they are even colder, but when Astrid with Hiccup, cuddled up to him or riding with him, the cold never seems to touch her, he's so warm for such a thin person. Astrid hugged him tighter and gazed up at the stars; they flew out over the great ocean, gliding high above the waves. This was almost as good as our first flight, but nothing would ever top that.

The waves below turned to a sea of green as we flew over Berks rich forest, and we found ourselves flying toward the beach. The sand was clear in the light of the moon, the moons light gave the sand a sparkle like thousands of tiny diamonds, Astrid sighed as she took in the view. There are so many beautiful places on Berk, and she can only thank Hiccup for the chance to see them like this, she sighed again.

So many things to thank him for, Astrid guessed she should try and make it up to him somehow, she thought about this for a while until they had landed on the beach and Hiccup brought her back to reality.

He tried to turn around, braking her train of thought, "Uh Astrid," she realized she was still hugging him and let go. He climbed down from Toothless and offered her his hand; Astrid smiled fondly at him, he's always the gentleman.

Astrid took his hand and climbed off Toothless, when her feet hit the soft sand she didn't let go of his hand, instead, she laced her fingers through his and pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks babe."

Hiccup used his free hand to grab a blanket from Toothless' saddle bag, he temporarily let go of her hand to spread the blanket across the sand before placing his fingers back through mine. Toothless wandered over and lay down beside the blanket, they sat down and leant against his side, his hide was warm and oddly comfortable. Astrid snuggled up to Hiccup and hoped every day could be like this.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around her and pulled me closer, "I don't think Stormfly is going to be pleased," she gave him a puzzled expression, "I keep kidnapping her rider to fly on Toothless with me, I wouldn't be feeling the love if I was Stormfly." She wanted to say something but she could only laugh.

He frowned at her and started to talk but Astrid shushed him with her finger on his lips, "Stormfly wouldn't be pleased if I woke her up, not all dragons want to go flying every second like Toothless."

He frowned again, "I swear it gets earlier every day." Toothless gave him a gummy smile and nudged his friend, Hiccup scratched him under the chin and rubbed the top of his head, "why can't you wake me up later you useless reptile?" Toothless just gave him another smile and licked his face, "Toothless! Argh!" Astrid giggled, she couldn't help it the scene was too funny, he pouted and that just made her laugh more, "and you are a horrible girlfriend."

Astrid stopped laughing, she felt hurt, but that went away when she saw he was grinning. She removed his arm from around Hiccup, she straddled his waist and moved close to his lips but didn't let them touch, and she knew he wanted the kiss but he wasn't getting it that easily. "I think I'm a wonderful girlfriend," she put as much sass into her voice as possible, he gulped and Astrid smiled, "but apparently I'm a horrible girlfriend, and horrible girlfriends don't kiss their boyfriends, which means you obviously don't want to kiss me."

She put on her best sad expression and she pushed herself into a standing position and walked away swinging my hips as much as possible. Astrid stole a quick glance behind her and she saw his adorable face. It was the saddest face she have ever seen, his adorable green eyes were staring sadly into mine. He started stuttering and stammering, "Astrid...I didn't mean... you are wonderful…" He gathered himself up and tried again, "You're the best most beautiful girlfriend in the whole world and I'm lucky to have you," he looked down again sadder than ever. Astrid wanted to run up to him and kiss him there and then but it took all her will power to stop herself.

She turned and smiled, the sun had started to rise shining through the tree tops, the light was behind her giving the illusion that she was glowing, swaying her hips once again she walked slowly up to him and straddled his waist again, she lifted his chin up so he was looking at me, "In that case…"

She smashed her lips against his receiving a heartfelt moan, she deepened the kiss putting all her emotions into it, he did the same, Astrid felt his hands running down her back and coming to rest on her hips. She instinctively reached up to run her hands through his hair, receiving another moan.

 **What ya think?**

 **Heidix**


	14. NOTE

Hi Guys,

So I guess I owe you all an explanation, I wrote this with my best friend who sadly passed on. This story was mostly her ideas and I believed I couldn't have done it without her so I deleted the story. However a special follower to our story **StoryGirl1997** has convinced me to do this in her honor instead and I want to thank her for reaching out.

The next chapters are going to based on her draft chapters I have from her notebooks. I was her writer she was the one who told me what to write so if the rest are slightly different or not as good, give me time to adjust to doing this one my own.

Heidi x 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- The Challenge**

Snotlout was watching Tuffnut pluck up the courage to ask Mary out, he kept going and turning back straight away, or he would just sit there for five minutes debating with him, this went on for half an hour before Ruff punched him, which surprisingly knocked some sense and confidence into him.

Tuff replied with words, "Thank you, I needed that." To Snotlout's utter amazement he marched straight up to Mary, tapped her on the shoulder, and as soon as she turned around he kissed her full on the mouth. At first Mary was shocked but she soon melted into the kiss. Soon they were making out; this made most of the people around them very uncomfortable.

This didn't help Snotlout's mood, he was angry that Hiccup was the one all the girls were after now, he was angry that the girls were fast disappearing and starting relationships, but what he was most angry at was that Hiccup the Useless stole his girl! Astrid was always his and his alone, nobody could change that, especially not Useless.

His anger grew even more when Hiccup and Astrid landed in the main square; she slipped off Toothless's back along with Hiccup. They shared a quick kiss, only making Snotlout's rage grow. They held hands as they wandered round the market, talking and laughing. Snotlout watched on, jealousy consuming him, his mind wandered back to the race, he remembered the crowds all cheering for Hiccup and not him. That was it; he was pushed over the edge.

He barged through the crowd, pushing people left and right, "Hiccup!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, making said boy turn around and look for the source. Snotlout stormed right up to Hiccup, "I challenge you!"

Hiccups eyes were wide with fright; he knew he had to accept to uphold any honour he had left. Hiccup took a deep breath, "What for?" He asked already knowing what for.

Snotlout grinned evilly, "Astrid's hand in marriage." Astrid gasped and quickly punched him in the face, Snotlout got to his feet unfazed, "Winner gets the right to marry her whenever they like." Hiccup knew he had to accept, and it was killing him, "Oh, and you get to choose the rules." Astrid sensed what he was going to say, "Hiccup, don't!" She tried to hide it, but she was desperate.

Hiccup swallowed his fear, "A sword and a shield, until the other can no longer carry on fighting, not to the death."

Snotlout sneered. He nodded, "You've got it cuz, tomorrow at sunrise" Astrid looked almost in tears, Snotlout winked at her, "Don't worry babe, you'll be married to me in no time."

Hiccup watched him leave, his whole being seemed to fade and diminish as he realized he would lose the woman he loves, and this was surely the end of their relationship.

Hiccup stood in the arena waiting for Snotlout, he had his sword in his right hand and his shield on his left arm. He always felt wrong with a sword, he could never find a sword that felt balanced to him, it didn't matter perfectly balanced Gobber claimed them to be, they never felt right to him.

The gate to the arena opened and Hiccup shifted nervously, Snotlout finally strutted through the gates waving to the crowd, however not many were actually cheering for him, most -if not all- wanted Hiccup to win. Snotlout strut up to him with the arrogance of a peacock. "May the best Viking win? That means me, but I'll let you think you have a chance," Snotlout swaggered away to take his position.

Stoick stood and the crowd fell silent, "Best of luck to both of you." He banged his hammer on the bars signifying the start of the fight. The boys started to circle each other swords drawn, Hiccup was ready, but didn't want to make the first move. Snotlout however, was bored, he challenged Hiccup's defence, slashing down on his head, Hiccup blocked Snotlout's attack with his shield, but another blow came down harder than the first. Hiccup could only dodge and block with his shield because Snotlout was much stronger than him.

Their swords finally clashed and Hiccup's arm was knocked away, Snotlout bashed his shield into Hiccup's body, sending him flying across the ring and causing his sword fall from his grasp. He made a grab for his sword, but Snotlout saw this, and, grinning evilly, stamped on Hiccup's outstretched hand.

A crunching sound and then a pained cry echoed throughout the arena, Astrid screamed curses at Snotlout and made a move to enter the arena - probably to kill Snotlout - and Stoick reached out one massive hand and pulled her back down into her seat. Hiccup's pain quickly turned into anger and he kick out with his prosthetic smashing Snotlout in the chest. He fell back and his sword skittered across the ring, knowing Hiccup wouldn't pursue, he dashed for his sword.

The crowd let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Hiccup dropped his shield and assessed the damage, he couldn't make a fist or move his fingers, and he winced, yep. Definitely broken. He stuffed his right arm through the shield handle and tightened the leather strap that was meant for his arm around his wrist. With his left hand he picked up his sword, although something felt different, not bad different, but right.

The sword seemed balanced, it felt better to hold. Hiccup nearly dropped his sword in realisation - he was left handed- Snotlout charged him from behind, an idea formed in Hiccup's head and he only had seconds to form it properly before he reacted.

He whipped around at the last second, deflecting the attack with his shield, Snotlouts defence was thrown open leaving Hiccup to take full advantage, he slashed Snotlout's shield arm, Snotlout yelled in pain and the crowd responded with a huge cheer, he retreated and dropped his shield from his throbbing arm, Hiccup stood and waited for Snotlout to recover and block the flow of blood with some fabric torn from his tunic.

Hiccup dropped his shield wanting a fair fight. Snotlout came at him again sword slashing in a frenzy, Hiccup easily deflected each attack, he countered each one putting in a few cuts to Snotlout's arms and legs, but this only made him angrier and wilder. Hiccup couldn't find a way in to finish the wild teen, he may have been in a frenzy, but it made finding a way in extremely hard.

Snotlout made for a killing blow to Hiccup's neck; but Hiccup blocked the attack easily and smashed Snotlout across the jaw. Snotlout lunged sluggishly, he had been dazed and this gave Hiccup his opportunity. He sidestepped and smashed down on Snotlout's blade, and it clattered out of his hand. The last thing Snotlout saw was the butt of Hiccup's sword coming toward his face before everything went dark.

Hiccup stood over Snotlout marvelling at his own fighting skills, so was the crowd, they hadn't made a sound since Hiccup knocked the sword from Snotlout's hand. Hiccup looked at the sword in his hand, left handed who knew? He looked to where his father was sitting to see he was smiling and Hiccup grinned back at his dad.

Stoick stood up and yelled so the whole audience could hear, "Snotlout can no longer continue, Hiccup wins!"

The crowd exploded making the whole island shake. Hiccup tried to find Astrid but she wasn't by his father where he thought she would be, a flicker of worry entered his heart, maybe she was really routing for Snotlout? But his fears were silenced when she tackled him from behind sending them both to the floor.

Astrid wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as they rolled along the floor, she ended up on top and as soon as the world stopped spinning her lips found his and wouldn't let go. The cheers turned to whistles and laughs, they parted breathless and gasping for air. "You are one amazing man Hiccup."

His hand caressed her cheek and brushed away the hair covering her eye. His other hand was killing him but that could wait, nothing mattered more than the fact he and Astrid could be together.

He smiled and she smiled straight back, "There was no way I was going to lose you. You're everything to-" her lips were on his before he could finish his sentence. He kissed her back instantly, her tongue poked his teeth asking for entrance, he was only too happy to allow her, their tongues met and shared a dance before diving into the others mouth. They forgot the audience and there was only Hiccup and Astrid, they finally parted and she giggled at his dreamy expression.

Hiccup stared at Astrid and caressed her cheek again, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She blushed and gazed into Hiccup's eyes.

She took the hand that was on her cheek and laced her fingers through his, "I love you, Hiccup." His infamous grin spread across his face. "I love you too, Astrid."

She got off him and helped him up, they held hands as they walked out of the arena, as Hiccup pulled her toward the gate guard. "Take him to Gothi, would you?" The guard nodded and smirked.

A voice spoke from behind them, "I will help take him there." They turned to see Heather standing with an extremely happy expression on her face. Both Hiccup and Astrid turned to each other mouths open, "Uh...ok."

They both said the same thing and chuckled after they realized it; Heather helped the guard to carry the unconscious Snotlout up the hill toward the healer's house.

"You need to go too," Hiccup suddenly remembered his obviously broken fingers and the pain returned with the memory. She heard him grind his teeth together and noticed him wince, she rolled her eyes, "Come on, we'll go find her before she has to treat Snotlout.

Heather sat by Snotlout while he slept in the healers room, she wondered to herself as she fiddled with her fingers. Why did he keep going after Astrid, and why he didn't get the message, after all there were plenty of other women who'd love to be with him - those huge muscles, that handsome face, and I bet he has a body to die for!

Heather left the room only to grab a wet towel to dab Shootout's head, this however woke him up, he spluttered to life, holding his head in his hands and groaning. He had a throbbing headache. When he finally realized there was someone in the room with him, he looked round and his jaw nearly hit the floor, "Heather?" She giggled at his expression.

"I do believe so."

His expression didn't change.

He shook his head, no. "She's still there, I must be dreaming."

She blushed madly, he dreamt about her? He held his arm out, "Pinch me."

She giggled again. He shook his head and waved his arm in her face, "You're not dreaming," He stood firm, and she rolled her eyes, "Snotlout, you're not dreaming, now come on, we need to talk." He grinned. Finally, a girl who could see his obvious charm, he flexed his muscles; she giggled and pulled him out the door.

Heather pulled Snotlout out of the healer's hut and into the forest, she dragged him through the dense green foliage and over mossy fallen logs, he tripped a couple of times, not used to being forced anywhere and she was going quite fast.

"Hey slow down babe."

She slowed her pace slightly but it was still too fast for him. He tripped again and fell flat on his face, "Snotlout!" Heather rushed to his side, "Are you okay?"

He assessed the damage, just a nose bleed; he got up and brushed himself off. He typically struck a pose and flexed his muscles, "Thank you for your concern but I'm fine, nothing can harm me!" He kissed his biceps as he said this, Heather rolled her eyes and took his hand again.

She squeezed his hand, "Silly me, how could I forget how strong you are?" She exclaimed, putting on a seductive voice, Snotlout instantly took the bait.

"Finally!" he almost screamed, and then calmed himself. "I suppose I have to be strong, with all these dangerous animals in the woods," he moved a little closer to her, "wouldn't want you to get hurt." He inched closer still, but then remembered why they were here, he sat down on a log, looking around there wouldn't be anyone near them, they were deep in the forest, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Heather was a little upset she failed to seduce him but also wanted to know about his feelings toward Astrid. She sat down beside him and crossed her legs nervously, how could she ask this? She eventually decided just to be straight with it just because it was Snotlout, "How much do you like Astrid?"

The question shocked him a little bit, but when he thought about it he couldn't come up with a reason why he liked Astrid apart from her looks, but in his opinion she had nothing on Heather.

He realized Heather was waiting for an answer, "I thought I did, but now I think about it..." He sighed knowing how much Astrid was never his and how they weren't in the slightest bit right for each other, "She was never nice to me, never took my flirting seriously, always tried to break my arms, I can't even remember why I did, to be honest. It all makes me feel so stupid now that I think about It." he finished thinking that was enough to please her, but he was wrong.

Heather liked where this was going but suddenly remembered the fight. "Then why were you fighting for her hand?" Snotlout, although being quite slow, could tell he couldn't lie going and knew he had to tell the truth.

The truth he thought, "I was angry." Obviously that wasn't enough for her.

She urged him on, "Why? I thought you said you didn't like her anymore."

Snotlout, forgetting people can't read minds, was a little angry that she didn't get it, so his reply was angrier than intended. "You try living with the fact that the person you liked for so many years doesn't like you back, that she chose the guy who was the village loser for all his life over you! And then he beats you in dragon racing in front of the entire island! Then he kisses said girl right in front of your face! You try having all that hit you in one day! And we will just see who makes the next massive mistake!" He instantly regretted shouting when he saw her frightened expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… to shout," he put his arm round her.

She smiled. This was what she wanted, it was her wildest hope come true, he was warming up, and she had her chance, "No it's fine, I understand how you could be angry. I see you never meant to challenge him over Astrid; I can see why you liked her though, she is very pretty." Snotlout smiled.

He reached up to her chin and turned her face toward his, "Between you and me, I think I prefer brunettes."

 **For the Brightest Star in the Sky.**

 **I'm back! This is taken straight of her laptop, so I hope it's as good as all the others, I've had no input on this one at all. Please Review!**

 **Oh, and Merry Christmas Everyone, I hope it's filled with happiness and joy!**

 **Heidi x**


	16. Chapter 15

**I found the next 3 chapters already written on my friends laptop, I'm guessing she wrote these about a week beforehand. So here you go, one big group!**

 **Chapter 15- Astrid Nightmare**

Astrid woke up screaming after a nightmare, normally her parents would have come in to see what was wrong, but since they were on a fishing trip she was alone in her house. Stormfly poked her head through the window and crooned softly, trying to comfort her rider, but Astrid was shaking and couldn't get the nightmare out of her head. She'd had it before, and there was only one person that could help her sleep tonight. Hiccup.

She climbed out of bed, slipped a tunic and leggings on and left her house. It was pitch black so she could only see a few feet on front of her; however this gave her the perfect cover. She crept through the village up to the chief's house, climbing nimbly in through Hiccup's window, knowing Stoick was out with her parents, she decided to make a loud thump to wake Hiccup up.

Landing with the according noise, Hiccup shot up in bed, he stared into the darkness, yet he couldn't see a thing, "Who's there?" He tried to make himself sound strong and assertive but his voice wavered and faltered. No reply. He knew someone was there, he could hear them breathing, and a figure stepped out of the darkness wearing, one of his tunics?!

As the person stepped into view he recognized her immediately, "Astrid?" She smiled sheepishly. "What are you doing here?" He could see Astrid had been crying and now just wanted to comfort her, "What's wrong, Astrid?"

Tears started to run down her cheek, "Come here, tell me what's wrong," Astrid flung herself into his arms, and hugged him close.

She hugged him even tighter, "I...I had a...a nightmare," her words were split up by sobs. Hiccup kissed the top of her head and wrapped his warm arms around her.

He wiped away the tears with his thumb, "It's alright you're okay."

Astrid shook her head. "It was so real. You were falling - falling into the fire and there was nobody to save you!" She hugged him tighter still for fear of losing him.

He returned her hug and kissed her forehead softly, "It's okay, I'm here, I'm fine, and everything is going to be fine." He brushed away the tears and kissed her softly, he was about to pull back but she stopped him, moving her hands up to his neck she pulled him to her.

Hiccup hadn't planned on a make out session, but since she needed comforting. Her kisses grew fiercer and more needy, not caring if she went insane kissing him. Hiccup kissed her back with as much passion as she was giving, they ended up lying on the bed puffing and panting.

"You can...stay here...if you want," Hiccup choked out his words as his body tried to consume air.

Astrid nodded slowly and removed her tunic and leggings, and then she slid into his bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his body, he kissed her neck and shoulders then nibbled her ear, "Sweet dreams, Milady."

Astrid had no nightmares that night and none since, knowing Hiccup would always be with her.

Hiccup was silently lying in bed with Astrid asleep against his chest; he had been this way for nearly an hour now, because there was something bothering him in particular: marriage. Ever since his dad told him to find a wife, the thought stuck with him everywhere he went, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, he couldn't get the damn thoughts out his head!

He had found the girl, hell; he'd known who he wanted to marry all his life - Astrid, his girlfriend. Now he was worrying because the incident with Snotlout had showed him that Astrid wasn't completely his, not yet anyway, and this scared him because he couldn't bear the thought of losing her to someone else.

He wanted to marry Astrid before his dad told him to get married, he loved her so much, there's only one problem - how on Midgard was he going to ask her? Never in his life had he been so stuck, he had no idea what to do, how does one propose to the love of your life? He knew two things, you don't simply propose to Astrid, he had to sweep her off her feet and carry her off on the wind, preferably on a great flight, and then there was the bride price, Thor knows how much she's worth! And other thing he knew was, he needed something original something that signified eternal love or something romantic like that, maybe rings? Yes rings, with something special to us both on them. But not just any old iron ring, the ring had to be made especially for the occasion, special to them both. He knew what he needed to make the rings. Luckily for Hiccup Trader Johan was due any day now, unfortunately buying things in secret was difficult, he would have to tell Johan exactly what he wanted.

Hiccup heard a horn sound, a ship was approaching - Johan! Hiccup, for the first time in his life, managed not to wake Astrid up. What was even more amazing was that she didn't wake when he fell over putting his clothes on and hit the ground the door carefully and as quietly as he could, Hiccup left the sleeping Astrid and ran out of the house.

Toothless was about to bang on Hiccup's roof when he got the surprise of his life, Hiccup burst through the door and was up before Toothless tried to wake him up! Thinking something was up, Toothless leapt off the roof and ran to Hiccup's side, he cooed questioningly.

Hiccup felt Toothless nudge him and placed a hand on the dragon's snout, "Come on bud, we need to get to the docks, Trader Johan is here!" With that he jumped on Toothless's back with such grace that nobody would have known it was, he urged Toothless to take off, and the dragon was only too happy to comply, beating his wings joyfully. They were up into the sky and off in the direction of the docks, they dove past the ramps leading down to the docks and landed just as Johan's ship came into port. Before Johan could lower the gangplank Hiccup had leapt onto his boat and acquired his attention.

A rather surprised Johan smiled as Hiccup rushed up to him and whispered conspiratorially under his breath, "Johan, can I speak with you privately?"

Johan could tell this was important by the look on Hiccup's face. Johan nodded, "Of course, right this way Master Hiccup," Johan gestured below deck, Hiccup descended and Johan followed. They made their way to the back of the hull, then after a moment of silence Johan urged Hiccup to talk, "What was it you wanted my boy, something for Astrid, I heard from the harbour master you two finally got together"

Hiccup smiled, He looked around to make sure nobody would hear, "I...ugh..." He sighed, there was no other way of getting what he wanted, "I'm going to ask her to marry-" He was cut off by Johan's exclamation of joy.

"Oh that's wonderful Master Hiccup, when were you-" Hiccup silenced him by placing his hand over Johan's mouth, shaking his head.

When he was sure he wouldn't continue shouting, he let him breathe, "Sorry, I just don't want anybody to know, I want it to be a surprise." Johan grinned and winked.

"Of course, why didn't you say so? Anyway, ah, what does this have to do with me?"

Hiccup looked around once more, he once again whispered, "I need something special for her ring and for the wedding rings if all goes to plan..."

Johan smiled, "I know just the thing." He rushed off to delve into the darkness, when he returned he was carrying a small wooden box, "Here, you should find what you need." Hiccup opened the box to find a lump of sliver about the size of his fist.

Hiccup looked up to see a grinning Johan, "Where did you get this?"

Again Johan smiled, he then scratched his head a little, "Ugh, from the Outcasts, sold it to me for a whispering death egg, the thing hatched about five seconds after they took it, they said they wanted to train it like you did, boy, was I wrong! But how was I to know they would use it to breed more, I'm so sorry," he looked down sheepishly, then mumbled something.

Hiccup heard him and was surprised at what he said so he had to make sure, "What did you say?"

Johan cleared his throat, "You can have it free of charge," Hiccup's eyes widened, Johan continued, "because of the mess I put you in through the Whispering Deaths."

Hiccup smiled and nodded as he shook Johan's hand, "Consider yourself forgiven." They smiled at each other before they ascended to the deck of the ship, Hiccup waved goodbye and went off in the direction of the forge.

When he arrived, Gobber was working and was much too busy to notice Hiccup, so he tiptoed past and into his private workroom. He quickly stashed the box containing the silver into a draw and locked it, he made sure nobody saw before exiting the forge; unseen by Gobber.

Now what to put on the rings, Hiccup thought, he pondered going back to Johan's ship but something caught his eye. He hadn't been going anywhere in particular, but his automatic place to go when alone was the Hofferson residence, so when he noticed Stormfly's stable and the scales that had been used to adjourn her nest, he had the most amazing idea. He just hoped dragon scales could be melted down… He was lucky - Astrid and Stormfly were not in and probably out looking for him, because he would be busted if they were to catch him here.

Creeping silently into the stable, Hiccup gathered a few scales and was careful not to take too many because Stormfly would surely notice and smell his scent. He escaped on a very confused Toothless who was starting to wonder why Hiccup wanted Stormfly's scales only Nadders stole things from Nadders for the sake of decoration or vanity. Things were made even more confusing when Hiccup searched around Toothless' bed and gave him a triumphant smile with a fist full of his scales, Toothless shook his head, humans eh?

Hiccup now had to find Astrid, and somehow get her finger measurement. He found her back at her own house feeding Stormfly, she turned to face him when she heard him coming, her expression turned to anger as he approached, not a good sign, "Hiccup, were have you be -" she was cut off when he did the only thing he could think of, he lunged forward and kissed her. This distracted her and when she gave up being angry and started to kiss him back this kept her distracted even more.

He tied a piece of string around her finger receiving a near enough perfect measurement of her finger and slipped it off without her realising. He slipped the string into his pocket as she pushed him up against the wall of the stables and broke the kiss.

She narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?" Hiccup mentally screamed, busted!

He hesitated and smiled when he thought of the right excuse, "I was just sorry I left you alone in my house while I went to trader Johan, and then went flying without telling you, so I thought I would make it up to you," Astrid shook her head.

"No what did you do with my finger?"

Hiccup's brain sparked to life and he answered without fault, "I was just measuring your finger because I was going to compare yours to mine," he closed his eyes, waiting for punch that never came, but instead she just laughed.

She pecked him on the lips, "You are such a dork, and I thought you'd actually done something bad… again." Hiccup gave her his goofy grin.

She still had him pinned against the stable wall so she took the opportunity to catch up on some missed kissing for the day, Hiccup was only too willing. He had successfully tricked Astrid and got some quality time with her too. Not bad for a dork, he thought. She finally pulled away and whispered "but you're my dork."

When Astrid finally let Hiccup go, he searched the book of dragons for clues on melting scales, but all he found was 'fire resistant' in bold runes. Finally he gave up and asked Toothless, "Bud, can your scales melt?" Toothless understood because he had gotten quite good at understanding the human's silly words now.

The dragon slowly nodded his head making Hiccup sigh in relief, Hiccup gathered the scales and headed off to the forge, when he arrived Gobber had gone and he had the smithy all to himself, he set to work immediately stoking the fire.

He continued to tend to the flames so it was hotter than the great fires of Valhalla. He took the lump of silver out of the back room and melted it down to liquid, carefully pouring in into a specially made mould that he designed himself when he was smaller. The mould had a ring of extremely thin and shallow rock line that allowed the silver to run underneath and then allow for another metal to be poured into the gap left by the rock line when the rings was released.

Once the Silver had set he put it aside to cool, after more furious pumping on the bellows, Hiccup finally had the forge hot enough to melt the dragon scales, He hoped. He placed both scales in the rock to melt and watched them slowly turn to liquid. He was surprised to see that the different scales didn't mix, but only the areas touching the other scale liquid seemed to mix with the other, keeping the two scales pure but joined.

Hiccup left the scales to melt fully and waited for the silver to fully cool. After about an hour, the silver had cooled and Hiccup broke the moulds releasing the incomplete rings. Hiccup then used two half's of a normal ring mould for each ring to in case the rings. He sealed the half's together and drilled a hole to the rings inside; he took deep breaths to steady himself as he poured the scale solution.

Satisfied with himself, Hiccup took the cooling rings into his house, avoiding people on the way wasn't hard since he had worked well into the night.

On arrival he hid the moulds with the cooling rings inside, beneath the loose floorboards. Hiccup yawned and realized just how tired he really was, he had spent most of the day in the forge so he really needed to sleep. Luckily for him Toothless hadn't slept either, therefore Hiccup and Toothless would be sleeping in together tomorrow. He didn't even bother to get undressed; he flopped down on his bed. As soon as his head hit his pillow he was fast asleep.

After the ring fiasco, Hiccup spent the whole week in the forge, the rings may have been finished but he was far from done. There was still the daunting task of asking Astrid's parents for her hand in marriage; Skomlr Hofferson is a scary man -and Astrid's mother even more so- even after they told Hiccup they had his complete faith...

Hiccup shook his head to clear his thoughts. If he wants to marry Astrid he has to give a dowry, and making one is easy but expensive. And although he is still Gobber's apprentice he still has to trade for materials, otherwise Gobber would've gone out of business years ago.

Although he did get a discount, the trading materials his father had given him was more than enough, even without Gobber's discount! The only problem was Gobber himself; he was always looking over Hiccup's shoulder and marvelling at his apprentice's work.

Luckily for Hiccup weapons were a common thing in the forge, so lying about what they were for wasn't all that hard. What confused him was that Gobber didn't pry into his work -unbeknownst to Hiccup- Gobber knew he was lying. He didn't want to pry so he promised himself that he wouldn't, but also knew Hiccup needed to keep it a secret so when Astrid came looking for him, the blacksmith just told her he needed Hiccup for the whole week.

Nevertheless, Gobber still checked on Hiccup every five minutes a day. Right on cue the blacksmith invaded Hiccup's work space for the hundredth time today, "What'cha workin' on, lad?" he had given up not prying. Gobber looked over Hiccup's shoulder to find he was adding the finishing touches to an axe; it was so fine that Hiccup could have sworn he heard Gobber's chin hit the floor.

The axe handle itself was a thing of beauty, the wood was a smooth light oak and was emblazoned with Nadder scales, the axe was double headed and sharp enough to cut stone, he had placed a single Nadder scale on each side in exactly the middle of the axe head, Hiccup had used the leftover silver to coat the handle where it joined the axe head. Finally he had inscribed the runes, 'Hofferson' in bold and underneath that were the runes 'Honour doesn't come from the items in your home, but the courage in your heart'.

Hiccup placed the axe carefully in a cart already filled with magnificent weapons, and Gobber's eyes stayed fixed on the cart, most of the weapons and shields had turquoise and yellow Nadder scales imbedded on them somewhere and all were more beautiful than anything he had ever managed to make.

He smiled proudly at Hiccup, "The apprentice has become the master, eh lad?"

Hiccup chuckled; setting down the shield he was now working on, "Do you think it's too much?" Hiccup then cursed under his breath and hoped Gobber wouldn't notice his slip up.

Unfortunately he did, "Too much for what, lad?"

Hiccup sighed. Well might as well spill now, he thought. "I... uh... I'm going to ask Astrid to marry me," he said the last part whilst grinning madly, to his complete surprise Gobber started to tear up, he pulled Hiccup into a huge bear hug and crushed all the air out of him, "Gobber!" Hiccup gasped, "Breathing… important!"

"Ah, right," Gobber said sheepishly, setting the boy down. It was a full minute before Hiccup could breathe again and by then he was seeing stars, Gobber started tearing up again but his tears were quickly replaced by a huge grin and another bear hug.

As Gobber put Hiccup down again he remembered Hiccup's question, "Of course it's not too much, lad!" He exclaimed, "If you love her then nothing is too much for her, there's no way you will be refused!"

Hiccup grinned in response, his confidence now soaring higher than ever. He put the finishing touches on the shield he was working on and placed it into the cart. He suddenly realized that the dowry would make his statement about courage that he wrote on the axe redundant, but he quickly dismissed the thought, they would appreciate the statement and his gifts all the same. Now comes the hard part.

Asking Skomlr his permission to marry his daughter was going to be like facing down a bear, a very hungry, very large, bear. Hiccup swallowed his fears and started pushing the cart through the village toward the Hofferson's hall. Gobber had gone ahead to ask for Astrid's assistance in something to get her out of the house something about shooing Nadders off the windmills, after much effort on Hiccup's part, he finally arrived at the Hofferson residence, he raised his hand to knock.

The door opened and the expression on Mr. Hofferson's face didn't help my confidence, "Hello Hiccup. I'm sorry, but Astrid isn't here," he took a deep breath.

Hiccup puffed his chest out to try and gain a little more confidence, "I'm here to talk to you actually." The shock on his face would have been funny but at the moment he was trying to build as much confidence as possible, he didn't reply so Hiccup forged on, "I have come to ask your permission to marry your daughter." He puffed out his chest even more hoping to look stronger, he let that sink in for a few seconds and he didn't make a sound, he could have sworn he saw him grinning under his beard but it was hard to tell since the bushy hair was so thick for all I know, he could've been sticking his tongue out at Hiccup.

His eyes widened as the full force of my statement hit him, for the third time today Hiccup was engulfed into a bear hug, his bones must have cracked and snapped in so many different places but he was too happy to care. At the same time one thought was running through his head, he managed to wheeze out the words still in his vice like grip, "What...about...the...dowry?"

The hugging stopped and suddenly Hiccup could breathe again, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Yes, uh, the dowry. I forgot about that."

Hiccup grabbed the cart and pulled it into view. Mr. Hofferson's eyes widened at the contents of the cart, "I hope this is enough to cover the cost of your daughter, I know how much she means to you, and I know no amount of animals or weapons can come close to her worth, but I love her with all my heart and will never stop loving her." Hiccup didn't have time to breath after is finished rambling because once again his bones were being crushed to powder.

"Oh Hiccup! This is more than I could have ever dreamed of! Of course you can marry her, you could have turned up without a dowry and I would still have let you marry her, there is nobody more deserving of my daughter." His words made Hiccup feel like he could fly, in a few months he could be marrying Astrid Hofferson!

Mr. Hofferson started rifling through the various weapons; with every item that was uncovered there were various oohs and bushy beard grins to accompany it, the grins followed when he asked whether he made the specific item he was holding.

Finally he came to the axe Hiccup was specifically proud of, his jaw dropped open as he turned it over in his hands, the only words he could manage were "Did you?" Hiccup just nodded and his jaw dropped even further, it was several minutes of examining before he could speak again, "You truly are an amazing man Hiccup." And just when Hiccup thought his day couldn't get any better.

Now his grin must have been bigger than ever before, his mind was full of ideas and plans, there was one in particular that caught my attention, one particular cove, somewhere the village had never been...Hiccup train of thought was interrupted by Skomlr making plans of his own, "When shall we set the wedding for? How much mead must be made? Will we invite other tribes?" This snapped me out of my own plans.

Hiccup shook his head vigorously, "I came to ask you because that's our tradition, but I wasn't going to set a marriage without asking Astrid, in my opinion it is as much her choice as yours, so I am going to do something I like to call a 'proposal', that is when I show her the ring I've made, then I ask her to marry me."

Skomlr just stood in his place rooted to the spot, Hiccup thought he would shout and yells at me that I'm nuts but after a few seconds his eyes lit up. He cupped his hands to his mouth and leaned close to Hiccup ear and whispered the exact location of his proposal, when he pulled away Hiccup nodded, "okay then Hiccup, you've got yourself a deal, when she excepts, because she will I have no doubt of that, we will set a date."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Village trip to Dragon Island**

Today was a hard day for Hiccup. Today was the day the whole village went to Dragon Island to learn more about their new pets and for Stoick to see more about the groups training holidays.

Finding a place for all the villagers, had been hard for Hiccup, since everyone wanted to be together they chose the main clearing to set up the tents, but people wanted to be near this person and have little groups of tents put together, so Hiccup and Astrid decided it would be better to leave his dad and Gobber to sort out all problems.

So now they all sit around a campfire talking, Hiccup put a fur blanket around Astrid's shoulders to keep her warm, "Babe, what about you?" she asked.

Although he freezing he don't care about himself as long as Astrid fine, "It's fine milady," she raised one eyebrow not believing a word of what he said, "Seriously - I'm fine."

Astrid opened up her fur blanket and gave him her best 'come hither' look, Hiccup almost went over to her but a cold breeze reminded him what he was trying to do, he quickly sat back down and crossed his arms and gave her a commanding nod, "Astrid, I'm fine!"

Astrid glared daggers at him, "Hiccup, I love that you care for me so much that you would die from hyperthermia to keep me warm but there is room for two under this fur, and so get the Hellheim over here!"

Hiccup shot up and darted over to Astrid, he tripped over and fell, and luckily his girlfriend's arms of steel were there to catch him.

"Wow, that was quick babe," she steadied him and put the fur around him instead, she pushed Hiccup down on the log she was sitting on before, and sat on my lap. Snotlout and Tuff both made whipping sounds and actions, Astrid gestured to Snotlout and Tuff.

"Girls?"

Their respective girlfriends both punched their boyfriends, Hiccup grinned at Astrid; he wrapped the furs around her and kissed her cheek, "See? I told you we could both fit."

The boys made whipping actions and sounds again and got punched for it, Astrid shook her head. "Will they ever learn?"

"Pssst," Hiccup turned to see a large ginger beard poking out of the nearest bush.

Hiccup sighed and face palmed, "Dad, we know you're there,"

He squeezed himself out of the bush bring most of it with him, "I need to talk to you son."

They hadn't walked very far before he burst, "Have you asked her yet?"

With one shake of Hiccup head his whole demeanour dropped and his smile disappeared.

Hiccup smiled at him, "I'm going to ask her soon, I just need you to keep everyone away from us - and Gobber - I know you're in the bush behind us, and there is a serious eavesdropping problem amongst us Hooligans."

Half a bush shuddered and a two limbed mentor stepped out from the undergrowth, "Sorry laddie, I just wanted to hear for myself."

Hiccup chuckled, "Its fine Gobber I just want the moment to be perfect." Both his dad and Gobber grinned and he hurried back in the direction of his friends.

When Hiccup was out of earshot Gobber turned to Stoick, "We're going to watch aren't we?" Stoick grinned at Gobber.

"You know me too well, now let's go get everyone!" Stoick romped off to the village encampment.

Gobber shook his head, "This is not going to end well," he hobbled after his best friend as fast as a one legged Viking could.

Hiccup came back to the group and whispered in Astrid's ear, "Will you come for a walk with me?"

Astrid turned and smiled. She shrugged off her fur, "Sure babe, it will be good to get away from these Meatheads," she saw the girls' expressions and realised her mistake, "not you girls, just your boyfriends,"

Hiccup took Astrid's hand as they walked away from the group. Mary, Heather and Ruffnut turn to each other giggling with large grins on their faces.

The boys stared at them completely confused over the situation. "What you guys smiling for, they gone for a walk. No big deal?" Tuffnut piped up.

"Boys? You have no idea" Mary laughed, then turning back to the girls', "did you see his face. He's so nervous"

"Will somebody explain what's going on?" Snotlout complains. Heather stands up and takes Snotlout hand, "Come on we'll show you but you have to be quiet, they can't know we're there." The girls' drag their boyfriends off in the same direction of Hiccup and Astrid.

"Where are we going babe?" Hiccup grinned and decided to keep it all a surprise, "You'll know it when you see it."

Astrid huffed in response and punched his shoulder. His hand instinctively flew to the spot where she had hit him, "That's for being mysterious," she grabbed his tunic front and kissed him lightly on the lips, "and that's just for being… cute."

No matter how many times she did that Hiccup would always have his goofy grin after she kissed him, she giggled and started playing with his tunic and her hair to make him nervous, she got what she wanted when Hiccup started stuttering about her being a vixen. "Babe, you are definitely the cutest person on this island." She quickly kissed him to wipe the grin off his face, "You were taking me somewhere."

Hiccup shook his head to clear it "Uh yeah, it's this way."

They picked their way through the forest until they finally came across the cove that Hiccup had now named Divine Cove, he would never say but it was named after Astrid's middle name.

"This is our Cave," Astrid smiled when they walked it to the center of the opening.

They made their way to the cave and stopped at in the entrance, Astrid and Hiccup both found themselves lost in the other's eyes. Neither Hiccup nor Astrid was aware of the huge mass of Vikings creeping toward the cave. Unfortunately for them they forgot to take Toothless and Stormfly so both were following their scent, this leading the whole village to them.

Hiccup detached himself from Astrid's eyes and bent down on one knee, he took out a small beautiful wooden dark pine box, and he slowly opened the lid to reveal the engagement ring he made.

"Hiccup what-"

Hiccup put a finger to his lips, "Shhh, don't speak," Astrid nodded slowly, "In this cove exactly two months ago, we shared our feelings for each other, we shared our first kiss as a couple, it was in this cove that our lives changed forever, it was in this cove that I confessed my undying love for you, and it is in this cove that I ask the Divine Beauty, Astrid Hofferson, to marry me."

Even though it was pitch black Astrid's eyes shone, a single tear rolled down her cheek, her lips curved and a beautiful smile spread across her face. She flung herself at Hiccup and kissed him hard throwing as much love in as she could; she pulled back and choked back a sob, "Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

Hiccup slid the ring on her finger, they kissed again just as passionately as before and suddenly the darkness erupted into cheers…wait what….Cheers erupted from the cave entrance making Hiccup and Astrid groan and curse, "is there no privacy for God's sake!" They both yelled in unison.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Surprise Surprise**

Hiccup came downstairs thinking all was right with the world. Terrible Terrors were singing on the rooftop, the sun was shining and he was marrying Astrid in a few month. Life was pretty great. All was right in the world.

"Son, we need to talk." His father boomed as he came downstairs.

Hiccup froze. "Ummm... Ok Dad, what's up?" He asked, heart hammering nervously.

"You're the pride of Berk son, and I couldn't be prouder of you. You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor I've decided to make you chief." Stoick turned around to look at his son's reaction but all he could see were an open door and a black dragon flying away from the house...

Astrid was shooting around the race course with ease. The only thing on her mind, besides winning, was where was Hiccup? He hadn't shown up for the race, and he was her main competition! No one else could beat her except for him and Toothless, something he usually liked to remind her of by winning.

So where was he?

She shook her head lightly as she watched the others flying around. Oh right, Hiccup was her only real competition, but lately Fishlegs had been giving all their sheep to Ruff making the twins her biggest competition. "Eurgh, come on Stormfly!" She said as Fishlegs gave yet another sheep to Ruff. She flew over him and clocked his helmet with her fist. "What are you doing Fishlegs? They're going to win now!"

"She's my princess!"

"Ruffnut?! Didn't she try and bury you alive?!"

"Only for a few hours!" She sighed again and continued her loop of the course.

As she exited the stables and headed back through the heart of the village a young Gronckle sneezed setting a house alight, she flew quickly over it pulling the cord to release the water to put out the fire. Another one of Hiccup's ideas. He'd changed the face of Berk forever, besides the fire prevention, Hiccup had designed the stables, the feeding stations and still somehow found time to work in the forge, the academy and race!

Her future husband really was amazing. He was already a chief in the making! Suddenly she heard the deep boom of the horn. "Oh!" She gasped "The black sheep! Come on Stormfly, we can still win this thing!" She and Stormfly shot towards the sheep like an arrow "Up! Up up up up up!" They were so close! It was almost in their grasp when... "YES! Good job Meatlug!" Fishlegs stole the sheep before she got to it! He threw the sheep to Ruffnut "Here you are my darling, mine's worth ten!"

"I'm totally going to win!" Ruff cried happily.

"We're winning together!" Fishlegs added before being barged out the way.

"Nothing can stop me now!" Ruff laughed.

"Except for me! We're attached idiot!" Tuff retorted.

Astrid stood upright on Stormfly's back as she'd seen Hiccup do with Toothless a million times. She'd learned from the best.

"Get them Astrid!" Stoick called standing upright, but her head was in the race, totally focussed as she leapt from Stormfly's back and began running up the back of Barf and Belch.

"Hey get your hands off my sheep!"

"No sheep no glory!"

She dived between the squabbling pair, flipping over and grabbing the sheep in mid-air "Gotcha! Haha!" She cried landing smoothly on Stormfly's back.

"THAT'S MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW!" Stoick boomed loudly.

Astrid swooped towards the nets but Snotlout was coming at her with a hammer in front and Fishlegs was behind! "Stormfly!" She dived down suddenly, circling around the nets once and the slamming the sheep into her own net signalling the end of the race.

"And Astrid takes the game!" Stoick called out as she flew along the crowds, hanging off Stormfly to hold a hand out to hit the hands of the cheering crowd before they spiralled into the Sky and she flew off in pursuit of Hiccup.

Hiccup sat up from his map to stare out over the landscape. "What do you say bud? Do we just keep going?" Toothless let out a rumble that sounded very much like 'nooooo'.

He sighed when he heard a swishing sound behind him and he caught a glimpse of a Nadder before it disappeared below the cliff edge, shooting up suddenly and landed with a thud on the ground behind him. Toothless put on a gummy smile and bounded over to the Nadder as a hooded figure dismounted from her, crouching to greet Toothless before letting him run to play with the Nadder. "Afternoon milady!" Hiccup called over his shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"Oh winning races what else?" She said flipping her hood down and walking over to him. "The real question is, where have you been?"

"Avoiding my Dad!" He said sitting back.

"Oh no, what happened now?" She asked sitting down beside him. Astrid held out her hand to take the pencil from Hiccup and began sketching on the map as he talked.

"Oh, you, you are going to love this. I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftops, I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world and I get 'Son we need to talk.'" He said the latter in a deep mocking boom to represent his father as he stood up.

Astrid smirked and put on a nasally voice and replied to him "'Aww not now Dad I got a whole day of goofing off to get started!'" she laughed.

He laughed back and looked at her. "Ok first off, I don't sound like that, what, who is this characters? And second, what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?" She did the gesture again, shrugging her shoulders around making her shoulder pads rattle. "Yeah, that's a truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes 'Son, you're the pride of Berk, and I couldn't be prouder.'"

She put on her nasal voice again. "' Aww thanks Dad I'm pretty impressed with myself too!'" She laughed throwing her hands around in wild gesture.

"What? When have I ever, done that with my hands?" He asked, doing exactly that.

"You just did!" She laughed.

"Argh!" He waved her off and crouched down beside her taking her arms to stop her carrying on. "Just, hold still, I'm very serious." He said pulling a face.

She gave a serious-looking silly pout and nodded as he stood back up. "' you're all grown up son, and since no chief could ask for a better successor I've decided...'"

Astrid's eyes widened and she jumped up. "To make you chief!" She exclaimed "Oh my gods! Hiccup!" She punched him in the stomach and accidently hit the button that released the fin on the back of his crazy flight suit and she held her own belly as she laughed at him as he groaned and wound it back in.

"Ah you've got to stop doing that. You're going to wear out the spring; the calibration is very sensitive..." She smirked as she nodded at him before they were bowled over by their dragons playing chase.

Getting back to her feet she looked down at him and offered him a hand up. "Yeah so... This is what I'm dealing with." He said as she pulled him back to his feet.

"So, what did you tell him?" She asked brushing him off.

"I, I didn't. Before he could turn around I was gone."

"Well, it's a lot of responsibility." She said folding up his map again and pressing it to his chest as she paced slightly away in thought. "I mean, the map will have to wait for sure and I'll need to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy and..." She stopped suddenly. Being chief would mean giving up more than just his explorations and flying with his best friend.

A hand momentarily drifted to her belly where her precious secret was growing. She looked at him as the realisation hit her. _I should tell him, now!_

"It's not me Astrid. All those speeches, running the village, that's his thing." He said once again gesturing with his hands.

"I think you're missing the point." She said, she knew it in her heart that he'd make a great chief; he was already pretty much there! "I mean, chief! What an honour! I'd be pretty excited!"

He shook his head lightly as he tucked his notebook back under his chest armour. "I err, I'm not like you. You, you know exactly who you are. You always have." He said turning away from her and sitting down again. "Me? I'm, I'm still looking. I know I'm not my father. So what does that make me?" He asked quietly looking out again.

She sighed lightly and sat beside him taking another small section of hair in her fingers and braiding it. "What you're searching for, it isn't out there Hiccup. It's in here." She said touching his chest gently. "Maybe you just don't see it yet." She said finishing the braid and kissing his cheek only to find it covered in dragon slobber. "Eurgh"

"Maybe. But you know..." He said sitting up on one knee "There is, something out there."

"Urgh, Hiccup." She said rolling her eyes in despair. Did he never listen? But he cupped her face under her chin and turned her to look where he was and she stared out. There was something out there. "We need to investigate, this. Do you trust me?"

"I do but I would like to be alive for our wedding"

"Come on Milady! I promise nothing will happen to you and you will be fine for the wedding"

Astrid sighed before mounting Stormfly: _I'll tell him later, everything will be fine_ , she thought to herself.

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Will Astrid's hidden secret be revelled? Just tweaked the film from the battle onwards, to fit my storyline! Fingers crossed this goes well!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Battle of Drago**

It had been 2 months since Hiccup proposed to Astrid but in these months' things had not gone to the couples plan, things have just gotten worse.

For one, Drago BloodFist had begun to raise a dragon army to concur all dragons and humans in the land. And Hiccup being Hiccup took it upon himself to stop him against everyone wishes.

This is how they ended up here!

 _Hiccup was staring out at a 100 foot tall dragon threatening to take over this beautiful ice palace. Hiccup had to battle pirates that wanted his dragon's scales; no way in hell was he letting that happen today. As soon as he got a chance Hiccup looked over the battle only to witness the light-furred beauty go down and killed._

 _"NOOOOO!" he yelled._

 _Hiccup noticed his dad, Stoick battling the pirates when all of a sudden they were retreating. The dragons had a deranged look in their eyes, out for blood. Hiccup noticed Toothless, his best friend, his eyes changed from his humanoid like pupils to a cats like narrow looking with a slit going up and down._

 _The dragon let out a loud roar, and Toothless started getting closer as Hiccup noticed his mouth was open and a purple light was admitting from the bottom; Hiccup now realized that the new alpha dragon just put a kill order on him!_

 _"_ _Toothless, buddy, stop! It's me, Hiccup, your friend!" It was no use, once under the alphas command, its deaf and blind from everything else going on. Hiccup had walked me into a corner. "TOOTHLESS, PLEASE BUD! COME BACK TO ME!" He moved his head back and closed his eyes._

 _Hiccup heard his dad was yelling and it was coming towards him._ _"_ _DAD! NO!" Hiccup was too late. Toothless fired, and his Dad, their leader, was killed from the blast that was meant for him. Hiccup's dad's final act of bravery was saving him one last time. Toothless finally came out of his trance and noticed Hiccup holding his Dad. Toothless came up to him to try and comfort; what Hiccup did was worse than what he did. Hiccup yelled at him "YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO HIM! GET! GO ON! GET!" He scurried back, and flew away._

Anyone nearby can hear Hiccup crying out even Drago who grasps the moment and flew away on Toothless who was still under his control. Seeing this Hiccup's body is filled to the brim with regret. He realized he needed Toothless and this was not his fault. But Drago's.

This was yesterday, overnight they managed to give Stoick the Vast the proper burial he deserved before being thrown right back into the fight back on Berk. And things were not improving for the people of Berk.

Astrid hooved above the war on her baby dragon, her eyes darted from side to side searching for Hiccup. All that was keeping her sane was below all her fur layers she could feel the touch of her ring on the golden chain around her neck which Hiccup gave her for their engagement and her hand on her still hidden secret. _I should have told you, Hiccup!_

Suddenly, Pain radiated in her abdomen. Astrid shouted, feeling the agony in her stomach grow.

A slow trickle of blood ran down her inner thigh. Astrid cried, trying at same time, to fly…

A more powerful shot of pain. She ended up not feeling pain.

She saw a blur. Astrid's feeling went...

Astrid fell hundreds of feet of the baby dragon to the icy ground.

Hiccup who was making his way to take control of Toothless once again, turned to see his fiancée falling from the sky and froze with fear –all his nightmares coming true at once- but his fear turned to anger as she got closer to the ground.

Hiccup started flying towards her falling figure, but he wouldn't get to her on time. He looked around for help but everyone else had already left to start his plan. He whistled over to the baby dragon, praying that for once they will pay attention. He was in luck and the baby flew down a partly broke her fall just before she hit the ice and laid her gentle down.

Nothing

Astrid just saw a dark blank space in front of her. She didn't see clearly but distinguished someone.

She heard screams.

She heard cries.

Astrid instantly recognized Hiccup sprinting his way across to her. Before closing her eyes, he took her in his arms, "Astrid! Do you hear me? Astrid, what happened... Please, answer me, baby! Stay with me ..."

As Astrid laid there, she wanted to respond, but couldn't. She could no longer feel anything apart from Hiccup holding her near his racing heartbeat.

"Someone help me! GOOBER!" Hiccup cries at the top of his voice.

Anyone nearby could hear Hiccup crying out even Drago who stood on the tusk of his new Alpha, an evil laugh escaped his lips as he watched the events unfold before him- quite enjoying the show.

Gobber came running over as fast as he can on his wooden peg leg with Hiccup's mother, Valka not far behind. "What happened?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup screamed at Gobber as the tears rolled down his cheeks, "Please help her!"

"It's okay son, we're here everything will be fine," Valka said, trying to soothe her crying son. She taped Gobber's shoulder, pointing to the small pole of blood underneath Astrid. She had her suspicions, since they meet!

Hiccup still kept whispering it to Astrid's ear, "Hold on, please just the way you told me to, please baby, please," Hiccup turned to stare Gobber right in the eye but his eyes were red raw from the continued crying that he couldn't control.

"Gobber, take Astrid to Gothi. Quickly."

"It's okay, I got her," Gobber said lifting Astrid out of his arms and into Valka's.

Hiccup kissed Astrid forehead and turned his mother, "Protect her mom."

His mother kissed his forehead and said, "With my life" and she took off running to Gothi's hut, hidden away from the war.

Valka kissed Astrid's forehead as she ran, "Hold on," she begged her as they ran towards the hill. "Hold on, Astrid. For Hiccup"

Astrid began to stir in Valka's arm, "Hiccup?"

"Astrid, shh, stay still, Hiccup is… I don't know what Hiccup is doing?" Valka said, pulling her close to her chest as she started to run up the hill.

"Hiccup… Our Baby-" Astrid finishes off with a sharp breath of air before going limp in Valka's arms unable to handle the pain she felt.

Valka sped up her running up into a higher unhuman level, "NO! No you don't Astrid." _Baby? Oh Astrid!_

Back in the lower part of town, Hiccup sat in the same place, his legs covered in his fiancé blood. He was in his own world of worry and grief but Drago's sick laughter pierced his world. Hiccup's eyes filled with anger as he raised from the ground and started walking straight for Drago.

 **Only a few Chapters left in this Story**

 **Heidi x**


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry, the last chapter was a bit depressing but here a happier one for the New Year!**

 **Chapter 19- Face Your Fate**

Hiccup flew up to face Drago in the face for the last time. As he approached he could see all the dragons that he spent days and nights to protect surrounding the Alpha in obvious pain from the crushing power in their minds. At the front of the pack Hiccup could see Drago sitting on top Toothless obviously struggling to work out how to fly him. Hiccup couldn't but help but smile. He could see the struggle increase and grasped the moment to fly out to meet him but to do that he had to fly straight across the face of the Alpha testing the strength of the Baby Dragon one final time.

Successfully the Dragon managed to get across to be face to face with Toothless. "Well you're hard to get rid of, I'll say that" Drago laughed, "How's the fiancé doing?"

Hiccup pushed the thoughts of Astrid out of his mind and ignored Drago all together, staring straight into Toothless' snake eyes, "Toothless, hey bud, I'm right here bud, come back to me."

"He not yours anymore, he belongs to the Alpha now but please oh great Dragon Master try to take him, he will not miss a second time" Drago laughed and signalled the Alpha over.

Hiccup focus still had not moved from Toothless, "It wasn't your fault bud they made you do it. You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt me!" He could see that Toothless was trying so hard to fight back against the Alpha.

But Drago could also see what Hiccup was doing to him, "How are you doing that?"

Hiccup could see that he had only one opportunity left to help Toothless, he did the first thing that came to mind. "Please you're my best friend bud, my best friend," he said, slowly placing his hand on Toothless nose just like the first time they bonded.

That was all Toothless needed for him to finally take back control of his mind but not for himself but for Hiccup. Toothless through Drago of his back and stared straight into Hiccup's eyes but not realising with no rider now, he could no longer fly so he went plummeting to the ground. Hiccup jumped off the back of the baby Dragon, glided through the air aiming straight for Toothless saddle.

"Hang on, all most there buddy, all most there," Hiccup said just before sliding into the saddle and attaching his foot to the bar and bring Toothless back high in the air.

Drago now recovering from his fall on to the Alpha head, screamed at the top of his voice the Dragon, "Do something!"

"We need to get those two apart," Hiccup thought as he grabbed a piece of red material from a broken ship that lay on the shore line below. "You got to block him out Toothless. Do you trust me bud?" Hiccup said as he wrapped the material around his eyes and tied it behind Toothless ears. Placing his hand on top of his forehead, "We can do this, you and me as one. That's it now let's try this one more time."

Hiccup griped the handles on Toothless saddle with all his strength and flew him straight towards the Alpha. As they got closer, Toothless aimed straight at the Alpha, distracting it focus from the other dragons around it head.

The other dragons now seeing Toothless stand up to the Alpha they all fought against the slight control the Alpha still had on them until they were all free and flew across the stand behind Toothless.

"Now do you get it, this is what it is to earn a dragon trust. Let this end now!" Hiccup shouts to Drago pointing around him to all the dragons no longer under his control.

"Never, come on," Drago instructed the Alpha.

The Alpha began to fire up when Toothless turned around, roaring at the dragons and all the dragons began to fire on Drago and the Alpha, weakening so much he could barely stand falling into the water drowning Drago and himself.

After a few minutes, Hiccup was sure he was gone he turned and landed Toothless on the village square. The villagers greeted him with load cheers, but he had only one thought.

Astrid!

Hiccup took of sprinting and pushing his way through the crowds so he could reach Gothi's.

Valka passed back on forth in front of the Healers hut, she managed to reach there in record time but just over the other side of the door her future daughter in law was fighting for her life. Valka realised she could be about to lose the two things that she held most dearly in her life, it wasn't only yesterday that she lost her husband and she knew that she wouldn't be able to cope if she lost Hiccup and Astrid.

Suddenly, she heard the clanking of wood as her son came stumbling the steps to the hut, his face drenched in fear and worry. Valka hugged her son tight to her body and whispered in his ear, "Hiccup, I don't know what happening with her they been working on her and they want tell me anything. I'm so sorry son!" Hiccup couldn't help himself and broke down in tears collapsing further into his mother's arms.

Minutes had to have passed, when Hiccup pulled away to take a seat on the small bench next to him. Valka thought it was now or never to tell her son, Astrid's little secret. "Hiccup?"

"Yes mom?" he whispered.

"Astrid's pregnant!"

Hiccup's world slowed down as he hung he head between his hands and let the tears silently flow.

An hour had to of passed at this point, and they were still working! Hiccup was practically going insane out here. It was freezing, he had sent his mother home with Toothless to the warmth, she had tried to take him to but he couldn't leave. He was too busy worrying about Astrid Hofferson, his fiancée. He never thought he would be hyperventilating at the possibility he would never see her again, Astrid was always the one who powered through anything never showing pain. Hiccup had never been this scared before in his life and now he knows she's pregnant, he was petrified.

I'm going to be a father!

Finally, one of the Healers stepped outside. Hiccup snapped his attention away from the ground and to the Healer. The Healer had a small smile on her face, which calmed Hiccup's uneven heartbeat. "We got her stable, now. She's going to be alright."

"And the baby?" he asked panicked.

"It's a fighter. Her body experienced way to much stress for the pregnancy. We thought we lost it with the amount of blood she lost, but luckily Gothi didn't want to give up and she finally found a heartbeat after looking for a good 10 minutes."

"Thank Thor!" Hiccup sighed in relief. He wanted to see her, more than anything in the world. He would give up every second of sleep that he sincerely and quite obviously needed. Sensing this, she answered his thoughts, "She's just awake, and you can see her."

Hiccup nearly knocked the Healer down as he ran past her and into the hut. The room was incredibly tense, Hiccup noticed that immediately. The air was heavy and stunk of that sickly metallic stench he recognized as blood. Their instruments were sitting on dirtied rags on an old table. He stepped past them, searching for his fiancé.

When he caught sight of her long blond hair, he ran over to her but stopped when she came into full view. Hiccup could still see the strikes of blood down her shin, her arm was in sling and her stomach wrapped in a thick bandage for added protection.

It was worse than he thought.

Hiccup sat down on the wooden stool next to the bed, tears still rolled down his cheeks, he lent over brushing Astrid's fringe from her face. As he touched her skin, her eyes slowly begin to open and she turned her face to look at the visitor, "Hiccup."

"Shhh, it's okay Astrid. I was so worried about you" Hiccup said, trying to comfort her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Hiccup, you're here!"

Hiccup used his thumb to wipe away her tears but there was nothing stopping his from flowing. "Astrid I will never leave you ever again, I promise," he said. He placed one of his hand over her stomach, smiling slightly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared what you would think! Is she okay?" Astrid asked panicked.

"She?" he chuckled, "She's a fighter, just like her mommy! But no more stress for you!"

"You're okay with this?" she asked placing her hand over the top of his.

Hiccup didn't replay to her, just kissed her full on the lips, pouring a much passion and happiness he felt into it. A few seconds later her pulled back and leant his forehead against hers.

"We're going to be parents," he whispered.

"We're going to be parents," she whispered in return. She went to sit up, but hisses in pain from her shoulder.

"Astrid, no lay down your still injured, now it my turn to look after the both of you."

"Is it just me but is this Deja Vou, it feels like yesterday I sat where your sitting scared to death that I would lose you. At least I didn't lose any limbs" Hiccup couldn't help but laugh about how much had changed since then.

Hiccup leaned over and kissed Astrid on the lips, so much passion went into it, they both thought that they would lose each other that day but somehow they both made it through.

His train of thought ended when Valka came running across, now she had given the couple some alone time. Valka reached her arm around Hiccup pulling him down to hug Astrid as well without hurting her. After a moment, she sat up and looked them both in the eye, "You two are to never do that again to me. Do you hear me? You are the most important people in my life, my son, my future daughter and soon to be grandchild. I love you both so much," Valka said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too mom, I'm so sorry," Hiccup said hugging his mother back before turning to look at Astrid, "but not as much of my future wife. I love you Astrid Hofferson, you too little one," Hiccup said leaning down to kiss her stomach making her blush.

"You're such a dork. But you're my dork. I love you too Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"

Later on that night, Astrid was moved to Hiccup's house so she could be cared better in his room and the constant care Hiccup could give. Her arm had been broken in fall and the stress on her body wasn't good for the baby so she was on bed rest for many days until Hiccup had planned her surprise. "Hiccup, where are you? HICCUP!"

"What's up milady?" Hiccup said peering around the door.

Astrid sighed realising that Hiccup has no idea "Where have you been; I never see you now. I'm with my parents all day. I constantly feel sick and I miss flying Stormfly," Astrid began to cry as her pregnancy hormones kick in.

Hiccup rushed over to comfort her and wipe away her tears, "I'm so sorry Astrid but I have been making a surprise for you."

Astrid eyes widen at the news, "What surprise? Is it for me? The baby? Or both?"

"Come on, I'll help you get ready."

It took Astrid about half an hour to get ready but soon she was downstairs leaning onto Hiccup arm, "Ready?" Hiccup asked and Astrid just nodded, she was scared nobody except Hiccup, Valka and her parents had seen her since the war.

Hiccup pushed the large wooden door open and the sunlight blinded Astrid's eyes. Hiccup began to step forward slowly bringing Astrid along with him when he spotted the gang already waiting outside to see Astrid.

"Hey everyone, it's Astrid," Snotlout shouted out, catching everyone's attention nearby which made Astrid turn scarlet as everyone began to gather around Hiccup's hut.

Hiccup stood up and said "I would like to thank you all so much for your unwavering support over these troubling times but as you can see from my gorgeous fiancée here we are moving forward but we still have a long way to go before Berk will be once to it full glory it once was."

As Hiccup finished the crowded now gathered outside his house erupted in cheers. Hiccup lead Astrid down the final steps towards the harbour to show her the new improvements to the town.

As the couple got to the Harbour, Gothi tapped Hiccup on shoulder, he turned around realising the whole town had followed them. Gothi began to bow down when Hiccup realised what was happening it was his time to become Chief. He let go of Astrid who leaned against Valka, who was stood waiting for her. When he was sure she was safe he bent down on his one good knee and lowered his head to Gothi.

Gothi stepped forward taking the black chalk out of her pocket and dipping her finger in it before making the mark of the chief on Hiccup's forehead before bowing down to him again. Hiccup stood up as Gobber stepped forward and shouted "the Chief has come home" and once again the crowd erupt in ear-piercing cheers.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid and Valka, taking Astrid again to give her a hug without really touching her scared of hurting her more. Valka looks on lovingly at her son, her Chief, and knows that her late husband will always look over him in his new journey in being a chief. Astrid began to try and lean back so she can look Hiccup straight in his eyes, she places her hand on his chest over his heart "I told you it was in here" she said laughing.

Hiccup looked longingly into her eyes as well, "come here you" before pulling her in close and kissed her again but it was cut short when they both start laughing when the crowd once again begin cheering.

"We have been together for this long but we both start laughing every time others see us kiss," Hiccup laughs looking at Astrid. But something is wrong her eyes are now full of pain not love. "Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup asked concerned.

"Hiccup, I don't feel well, too much excitement for baby!" Astrid whispers not wanting the village to find out their secret, before collapsing further into Hiccup's embrace.

"Shhh, everything's okay. She's strong just like you. Let's get you home." He whispered back, "I'll come up with some excuse."

"I love you, Hiccup!"

"I love you too!"

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **Please Review.**

 **Heidi x**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry, the last chapter was a bit depressing but here a happier one for the New Year!**

 **Chapter 19- Face Your Fate**

Hiccup flew up to face Drago in the face for the last time. As he approached he could see all the dragons that he spent days and nights to protect surrounding the Alpha in obvious pain from the crushing power in their minds. At the front of the pack Hiccup could see Drago sitting on top Toothless obviously struggling to work out how to fly him. Hiccup couldn't but help but smile. He could see the struggle increase and grasped the moment to fly out to meet him but to do that he had to fly straight across the face of the Alpha testing the strength of the Baby Dragon one final time.

Successfully the Dragon managed to get across to be face to face with Toothless. "Well you're hard to get rid of, I'll say that" Drago laughed, "How's the fiancé doing?"

Hiccup pushed the thoughts of Astrid out of his mind and ignored Drago all together, staring straight into Toothless' snake eyes, "Toothless, hey bud, I'm right here bud, come back to me."

"He not yours anymore, he belongs to the Alpha now but please oh great Dragon Master try to take him, he will not miss a second time" Drago laughed and signalled the Alpha over.

Hiccup focus still had not moved from Toothless, "It wasn't your fault bud they made you do it. You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt me!" He could see that Toothless was trying so hard to fight back against the Alpha.

But Drago could also see what Hiccup was doing to him, "How are you doing that?"

Hiccup could see that he had only one opportunity left to help Toothless, he did the first thing that came to mind. "Please you're my best friend bud, my best friend," he said, slowly placing his hand on Toothless nose just like the first time they bonded.

That was all Toothless needed for him to finally take back control of his mind but not for himself but for Hiccup. Toothless through Drago of his back and stared straight into Hiccup's eyes but not realising with no rider now, he could no longer fly so he went plummeting to the ground. Hiccup jumped off the back of the baby Dragon, glided through the air aiming straight for Toothless saddle.

"Hang on, all most there buddy, all most there," Hiccup said just before sliding into the saddle and attaching his foot to the bar and bring Toothless back high in the air.

Drago now recovering from his fall on to the Alpha head, screamed at the top of his voice the Dragon, "Do something!"

"We need to get those two apart," Hiccup thought as he grabbed a piece of red material from a broken ship that lay on the shore line below. "You got to block him out Toothless. Do you trust me bud?" Hiccup said as he wrapped the material around his eyes and tied it behind Toothless ears. Placing his hand on top of his forehead, "We can do this, you and me as one. That's it now let's try this one more time."

Hiccup griped the handles on Toothless saddle with all his strength and flew him straight towards the Alpha. As they got closer, Toothless aimed straight at the Alpha, distracting it focus from the other dragons around it head.

The other dragons now seeing Toothless stand up to the Alpha they all fought against the slight control the Alpha still had on them until they were all free and flew across the stand behind Toothless.

"Now do you get it, this is what it is to earn a dragon trust. Let this end now!" Hiccup shouts to Drago pointing around him to all the dragons no longer under his control.

"Never, come on," Drago instructed the Alpha.

The Alpha began to fire up when Toothless turned around, roaring at the dragons and all the dragons began to fire on Drago and the Alpha, weakening so much he could barely stand falling into the water drowning Drago and himself.

After a few minutes, Hiccup was sure he was gone he turned and landed Toothless on the village square. The villagers greeted him with load cheers, but he had only one thought.

Astrid!

Hiccup took of sprinting and pushing his way through the crowds so he could reach Gothi's.

Valka passed back on forth in front of the Healers hut, she managed to reach there in record time but just over the other side of the door her future daughter in law was fighting for her life. Valka realised she could be about to lose the two things that she held most dearly in her life, it wasn't only yesterday that she lost her husband and she knew that she wouldn't be able to cope if she lost Hiccup and Astrid.

Suddenly, she heard the clanking of wood as her son came stumbling the steps to the hut, his face drenched in fear and worry. Valka hugged her son tight to her body and whispered in his ear, "Hiccup, I don't know what happening with her they been working on her and they want tell me anything. I'm so sorry son!" Hiccup couldn't help himself and broke down in tears collapsing further into his mother's arms.

Minutes had to have passed, when Hiccup pulled away to take a seat on the small bench next to him. Valka thought it was now or never to tell her son, Astrid's little secret. "Hiccup?"

"Yes mom?" he whispered.

"Astrid's pregnant!"

Hiccup's world slowed down as he hung he head between his hands and let the tears silently flow.

An hour had to of passed at this point, and they were still working! Hiccup was practically going insane out here. It was freezing, he had sent his mother home with Toothless to the warmth, she had tried to take him to but he couldn't leave. He was too busy worrying about Astrid Hofferson, his fiancée. He never thought he would be hyperventilating at the possibility he would never see her again, Astrid was always the one who powered through anything never showing pain. Hiccup had never been this scared before in his life and now he knows she's pregnant, he was petrified.

I'm going to be a father!

Finally, one of the Healers stepped outside. Hiccup snapped his attention away from the ground and to the Healer. The Healer had a small smile on her face, which calmed Hiccup's uneven heartbeat. "We got her stable, now. She's going to be alright."

"And the baby?" he asked panicked.

"It's a fighter. Her body experienced way to much stress for the pregnancy. We thought we lost it with the amount of blood she lost, but luckily Gothi didn't want to give up and she finally found a heartbeat after looking for a good 10 minutes."

"Thank Thor!" Hiccup sighed in relief. He wanted to see her, more than anything in the world. He would give up every second of sleep that he sincerely and quite obviously needed. Sensing this, she answered his thoughts, "She's just awake, and you can see her."

Hiccup nearly knocked the Healer down as he ran past her and into the hut. The room was incredibly tense, Hiccup noticed that immediately. The air was heavy and stunk of that sickly metallic stench he recognized as blood. Their instruments were sitting on dirtied rags on an old table. He stepped past them, searching for his fiancé.

When he caught sight of her long blond hair, he ran over to her but stopped when she came into full view. Hiccup could still see the strikes of blood down her shin, her arm was in sling and her stomach wrapped in a thick bandage for added protection.

It was worse than he thought.

Hiccup sat down on the wooden stool next to the bed, tears still rolled down his cheeks, he lent over brushing Astrid's fringe from her face. As he touched her skin, her eyes slowly begin to open and she turned her face to look at the visitor, "Hiccup."

"Shhh, it's okay Astrid. I was so worried about you" Hiccup said, trying to comfort her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Hiccup, you're here!"

Hiccup used his thumb to wipe away her tears but there was nothing stopping his from flowing. "Astrid I will never leave you ever again, I promise," he said. He placed one of his hand over her stomach, smiling slightly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared what you would think! Is she okay?" Astrid asked panicked.

"She?" he chuckled, "She's a fighter, just like her mommy! But no more stress for you!"

"You're okay with this?" she asked placing her hand over the top of his.

Hiccup didn't replay to her, just kissed her full on the lips, pouring a much passion and happiness he felt into it. A few seconds later her pulled back and leant his forehead against hers.

"We're going to be parents," he whispered.

"We're going to be parents," she whispered in return. She went to sit up, but hisses in pain from her shoulder.

"Astrid, no lay down your still injured, now it my turn to look after the both of you."

"Is it just me but is this Deja Vou, it feels like yesterday I sat where your sitting scared to death that I would lose you. At least I didn't lose any limbs" Hiccup couldn't help but laugh about how much had changed since then.

Hiccup leaned over and kissed Astrid on the lips, so much passion went into it, they both thought that they would lose each other that day but somehow they both made it through.

His train of thought ended when Valka came running across, now she had given the couple some alone time. Valka reached her arm around Hiccup pulling him down to hug Astrid as well without hurting her. After a moment, she sat up and looked them both in the eye, "You two are to never do that again to me. Do you hear me? You are the most important people in my life, my son, my future daughter and soon to be grandchild. I love you both so much," Valka said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too mom, I'm so sorry," Hiccup said hugging his mother back before turning to look at Astrid, "but not as much of my future wife. I love you Astrid Hofferson, you too little one," Hiccup said leaning down to kiss her stomach making her blush.

"You're such a dork. But you're my dork. I love you too Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"

Later on that night, Astrid was moved to Hiccup's house so she could be cared better in his room and the constant care Hiccup could give. Her arm had been broken in fall and the stress on her body wasn't good for the baby so she was on bed rest for many days until Hiccup had planned her surprise. "Hiccup, where are you? HICCUP!"

"What's up milady?" Hiccup said peering around the door.

Astrid sighed realising that Hiccup has no idea "Where have you been; I never see you now. I'm with my parents all day. I constantly feel sick and I miss flying Stormfly," Astrid began to cry as her pregnancy hormones kick in.

Hiccup rushed over to comfort her and wipe away her tears, "I'm so sorry Astrid but I have been making a surprise for you."

Astrid eyes widen at the news, "What surprise? Is it for me? The baby? Or both?"

"Come on, I'll help you get ready."

It took Astrid about half an hour to get ready but soon she was downstairs leaning onto Hiccup arm, "Ready?" Hiccup asked and Astrid just nodded, she was scared nobody except Hiccup, Valka and her parents had seen her since the war.

Hiccup pushed the large wooden door open and the sunlight blinded Astrid's eyes. Hiccup began to step forward slowly bringing Astrid along with him when he spotted the gang already waiting outside to see Astrid.

"Hey everyone, it's Astrid," Snotlout shouted out, catching everyone's attention nearby which made Astrid turn scarlet as everyone began to gather around Hiccup's hut.

Hiccup stood up and said "I would like to thank you all so much for your unwavering support over these troubling times but as you can see from my gorgeous fiancée here we are moving forward but we still have a long way to go before Berk will be once to it full glory it once was."

As Hiccup finished the crowded now gathered outside his house erupted in cheers. Hiccup lead Astrid down the final steps towards the harbour to show her the new improvements to the town.

As the couple got to the Harbour, Gothi tapped Hiccup on shoulder, he turned around realising the whole town had followed them. Gothi began to bow down when Hiccup realised what was happening it was his time to become Chief. He let go of Astrid who leaned against Valka, who was stood waiting for her. When he was sure she was safe he bent down on his one good knee and lowered his head to Gothi.

Gothi stepped forward taking the black chalk out of her pocket and dipping her finger in it before making the mark of the chief on Hiccup's forehead before bowing down to him again. Hiccup stood up as Gobber stepped forward and shouted "the Chief has come home" and once again the crowd erupt in ear-piercing cheers.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid and Valka, taking Astrid again to give her a hug without really touching her scared of hurting her more. Valka looks on lovingly at her son, her Chief, and knows that her late husband will always look over him in his new journey in being a chief. Astrid began to try and lean back so she can look Hiccup straight in his eyes, she places her hand on his chest over his heart "I told you it was in here" she said laughing.

Hiccup looked longingly into her eyes as well, "come here you" before pulling her in close and kissed her again but it was cut short when they both start laughing when the crowd once again begin cheering.

"We have been together for this long but we both start laughing every time others see us kiss," Hiccup laughs looking at Astrid. But something is wrong her eyes are now full of pain not love. "Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup asked concerned.

"Hiccup, I don't feel well, too much excitement for baby!" Astrid whispers not wanting the village to find out their secret, before collapsing further into Hiccup's embrace.

"Shhh, everything's okay. She's strong just like you. Let's get you home." He whispered back, "I'll come up with some excuse."

"I love you, Hiccup!"

"I love you too!"

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **Please Review.**

 **Heidi x**


	22. Chapter 21

Epilogue

It had been 6 months since the wedding and everything was going great. The village was thriving and Hiccup had took on the role of Chief, better than he thought. Valka had taken care of Astrid these past couple of months while her mother and father travelled around with Gobber creating new alliance in the name of Hiccup. Astrid's due date was close and Hiccup had been insisting on doing everything for her and it had quickly got annoying.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want me to get you something?" Hiccup asked once again.

"I'll get it myself," she said as she got up from the couch.

"No, I'll get it." Hiccup said as he tried to sit her back down.

"I CAN GO MYSELF!" she finally lost her temper and he gave in.

Astrid got up and began to walk towards the kitchen which was close by, she only had to walk down a small corridor.

Hiccup sighed in annoyance, all he wanted to do was help her but she was so independent and he was scared since they nearly lost the baby all those months before.

A scream echoed through from the kitchen.

Hiccup was up on his feet so fast to see if his wife was okay. He skidded to a stop in the doorway to see Astrid collapsed on the floor, gripping her stomach in pain with water around her.

"My waters just broke," she said in pain.

He quickly picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. Once he had laid her placed her down, he sprinted towards the front door to get his mom. It broke his heart to hear her scream in pain as he left the house but he needed to find Valka.

Hiccup ran around his village, looking for his mom who was nowhere in sight. He got weird looks from passing villagers but didn't stop until he ran straight into Snotlout.

"Hey Chief, everything okay?" he asked.

"Where's my mother?" he screamed. Snotlout just stared at him, "Now Snotlout!"

"Great Hall with Ruffnut and Heather," he said quickly, "why?"

"It's Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as he took of sprinting towards the Great Hall.

Inside the Great Hall, Valka was sat with Ruffnut and Heather finishing off the last of the baby things for Astrid. Hiccup came to a holt next to them, breathing heavily to catch his breath.

"What's up Hiccup?" Valka asked, placing her knitting down.

"Mom! Where the hell have you been," he asked, "Never mind! You need to come quick! It's Astrid!"

The pair ran out of the Hall but they could still hear the Heather and Ruffnut squeal in delight.

They finally made it back to the house, Hiccup ran over to sit behind Astrid and she gave him a weak smile, "Took you long enough."

"Hey, Berk is huge now!" he said softly, "How you feeling?"

"Goo-," she hissed in pain, "Painful!"

Valka came into the room, carrying a tray of equipment she's had ready for weeks now. "Okay, Astrid you ready to become a mom?"

Astrid felt another more painful contraction hit, and just nodded her head.

"Okay, when I tell you to push, push!" Valka instructed.

* * *

"It's a girl!" Valka exclaimed as she handed them to Hiccup because Hiccup was too weak to hold her.

"Told you so," Astrid whispered as she watched Hiccup stare down on their baby girl, tears in his eyes. The way that he looked at her was so cute, he looked at her so lovingly.

"Hello, I'm your daddy," he whispered softly which made Astrid smile.

A few minutes later, Astrid had regained some of her strength, she asked, "Can you pass her to me?"

He carefully slid her into her arms and moved his arms around her shoulders.

"I'll give the new family some privacy," Valka said as she backed out of the room.

Hiccup kissed Astrid lightly on her sweaty forehead, she looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"She's so beautiful and precious," Astrid said as she stared down at her baby girl.

"We need to name her!" he said after a few minutes, "are we going traditional?"

"When have you kept to traditions," she giggled back.

After a few minutes of thought Astrid said, "Ava. Her name is Ava. It means Life."

"Ava Haddock" Hiccup face was full of love as he said the words.

His heart was well and truly lost to his girls.

* * *

At the age of three, Ava's birthday became a holiday, a time to appreciate the younger generations, it's a fun holiday, all the elders and tough Vikings tell stories. Now Hiccup was Chief, an adult, a husband and a parent. So he told stories, like how he trained Toothless, or how he discovered a new dragon.

Things got better there in Berk, now almost all the villagers have a dragon of their own.

* * *

Hiccup walked up and opened the front door of his house, whistling away to himself after a successful day of chiefing. His daughter ran straight into his arms as soon as walked in but his wife stared at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"That's for being late," Astrid said as she hit Hiccup in the arm.

"OW!" Hiccup cried, Astrid then kissed Hiccup happily.

Ava looked up at her father, "Daddy! Did you find new dragons?! Where's Toothwess? I want to see him!" She said in her quick, odd little way, Ava was so much like Hiccup but had Astrid fight in her.

Hiccup laughed. "I didn't find any dragons this time, I had boring Chief stuff to do; Toothless is outside, why don't we go for a ride?" He said

"Yeah!" Little Ava cried as she stumbled to her mother, Hiccup smiled his goofy smile, his way of saying please.

Astrid rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Alright, let's go."

The small family walked outside into the setting sunset of Berk.

Forever, True Dragon Riders!


	23. Please Read!

**Okay, that's it guys!**

 **My story is complete!**

 **Wow, it's been a long journey of endless nights and you all know my share of the pain that went into this story to reach it's end. Right, what I'm about to say, over half of you lovely readers will probably just role your eyes at but I actually did cry writing that Epilogue and as I sat there writing it, my adorable not so little nephew sat there reading the whole story aloud to me and it brought back so many memories.**

 **I want to say a special thank you to an amazing person out there in the world who I can truly say this story wouldn't be here for you to read, so thank you** ** _StoryGirl1997_** **who helped a complete stranger in their hour of need and if any of you out there need another good story to read I definitely point you in her direction with her amazing HTTYD story. Also, thank you to all the people who reached out to me before Christmas!**

 **I will definitely be writing more stories for you so keep an eye out for them which will start appearing in the coming months focusing on so many different aspects of this world and maybe something bigger than chiefing.**

 **This is for you, my bright star. Forever in my heart Astrid, ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

 **So one last time, thank you to all my lovely readers and please leave a review of what you thought of my story!**

 **Heidi x**


	24. This for you Carl Solo

Hey Guys,

I just want to say a special thank you to a Carl Solo who has been reading this story long after its finished and leaving some lovely comments. Many of you know what this story means to me and how difficult it is still to think about her. So thank you Carl Solo for reminding me off what this story means to you.

Heidi x


End file.
